


【JD】保護過度

by dorisDC



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6976051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorisDC/pseuds/dorisDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>海盜+蒸汽龐克AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

　　都要怪傑森的臉太臭，才會把好心將他連人帶輪椅推回來的鄰居小孩嚇跑。  
　　「嘿，小維克多，改天再來找我玩吧！」迪克歡快地揮手，向一溜煙逃走的小孩兒道別。  
　　大門還敞開著，小維克多才將他推進門就跑了，獨留坐在輪椅上的迪克，一個人面對表情陰沉可怕的傑森。  
　　迪克最近很擔心傑森會長眉間皺紋，傑森總是煩這個、愁那個，還時常蹙眉生氣，要是年紀輕輕就長皺紋這可該怎麼辦啊。畢竟他們已經不是青少年，皮膚沒有以前好，年輕時在船上風吹日曬也沒事。但現在要是不好好保養，傑森那張帥臉皺了就不帥了。決定了，要每天督促傑森擦乳木果油，這可是坑貴婦錢的好東西，以後拿到這類的貨都留一些給傑森用。  
　　傑森完全沒發現迪克在走神，高大的男人靠坐在餐桌上，兇巴巴地問：「你去哪裡了？」  
　　「瓊茲大叔烤的蛋塔剛出爐，我去買了六個，你要吃嗎？」  
　　迪克舉起放在膝上的紙袋，才打開袋口，濃郁的蛋塔香氣就飄散出來，滿臉陶醉地深吸一口食物香味。  
　　傑森因為他的動作瞬間暴怒。「你是白痴嗎！不是叫你不要出門，要買什麼我去幫你買。」  
　　「但是傑森，等你回來的時候，蛋塔早就賣光了。」  
　　傑森無法反駁迪克的話，他現在都得外出賺錢、打聽消息，根本不可能在蛋塔出爐之前趕回來。本來他對迪克還有點愧疚，不過現在看見他一臉理直氣壯，就發覺這傢伙就是欠教訓，沒什麼好同情的。  
　　傑森面無表情地拿起放在手邊的紙袋，打開餐桌旁的窗戶，作勢往外丟。「既然你有蛋塔，那甜甜圈我就拿去扔掉了。」  
　　「別！哪家的甜甜圈？你又去了可瑞梅艾黎島？太危險了，不會是為了幫我買甜甜圈吧。既然專程買了還是不要丟掉，太浪費了。」  
　　迪克想攔他，一伸手整個身體前傾，差點要滾下輪椅。  
　　傑森趕緊扶他，劈頭罵說：「你連好好坐穩都不會嗎！」  
　　迪克直接忽略那句斥責，眼睛閃爍著感動的光芒，「傑森你真好，還幫我買甜甜圈。」  
　　只是買甜甜圈而已，好個鬼。蠢死了。  
　　「囉唆。」  
　　被迪克閃閃發亮的視線盯著，傑森放棄丟掉甜甜圈的打算，將它放回桌上。  
　　迪克靠著傑森，笑嘻嘻地仰著頭問：「那甜甜圈可以給我了嗎？」  
　　「不行。」  
　　「為什麼不行？」  
　　「我買了糖霜甜甜圈、巧克力甜甜圈，每種各兩個，總共有四個。」傑森打算用甜甜圈和迪克談判，「想吃的話，你下次不能一個人出門，否則就一個都別吃。」  
　　想也知道迪克不會聽話，但他還是想約束一下迪克的囂張氣焰，讓他至少最近乖一點。  
　　外出容易碰上危險，而且迪克還生病了。既然身體不好，就好好在家休息，別總想亂跑。  
　　迪克坐直了離開傑森，手肘放在輪椅扶手上，手支著臉頰，噙著笑問：「傑森，你知道嗎？」  
　　「知道什麼？」他不耐煩地回答。  
　　「甜甜圈跟蛋塔是完全不一樣的兩種甜點，我不可能只吃甜甜圈，就放棄蛋塔。要知道，從烹飪方式分析，一種是用炸的，另一種是烤的，還有食譜配方完全不同。你要不要吃吃看，確認一下他們兩個具體差在哪裡？來來，了解一下甜點的不可替代性！」  
　　吃吃吃，只會吃，這傢伙再這樣下去就要變成豬了。  
　　傑森怒視他，但當他視線下移，重點關注他比以往纖細得不正常的雙腿，他便說不出話來了。  
　　他本該擁有彷彿美人魚化成的雙腿，擁有優美的肌肉線條，柔韌而有力的雙腿在海裡打水能一下子游出很遠。若不是代替他受傷，讓迪克不得不永遠都坐在輪椅上……  
　　傑森不需要迪克用命來保護自己，可是他已經這麼做了，無論如何迪克都無法恢復了。傑森頹喪地想。  
　　「傑森？你這樣盯著我看，是想要吃兩個甜甜圈和兩個蛋塔是不是？」迪克一臉不捨，他抓緊手中的蛋塔紙袋，又望了望他手上的甜甜圈紙袋，猶豫片刻後，痛下決心：「我知道一個試不出味道，你可以吃兩個。我是指每種各兩個。」  
　　「不必了。原本打算留兩個甜甜圈給你，另外拿去給你新認識的『小』朋友。既然你買了蛋塔，你只能留一個蛋塔跟一個甜甜圈，其他我拿去送人。」  
　　迪克大驚失色，「為什麼要送人？」  
　　「因為你吃完甜的會吃不下晚餐。」  
　　「但甜點是另外一個胃啊！」  
　　「你是人又不是牛，不可能有一個以上的胃。」  
　　「你又不是我，你怎麼知道我沒有長甜點胃？」  
　　傑森無視他的抗議，囑咐他說：「去換衣服，把手洗乾淨，等一下就開飯。」  
　　「不要送人！我可以明天早上吃！把蛋塔跟甜甜圈都留給我吧，我最乖了小翅膀，你說好不好小翅膀？」  
　　迪克一口一個傑森的暱稱，不過傑森完全不搭理他，在迪克的哀求下還是殘酷無情的拿走裝著蛋塔的紙袋，拿了一個白瓷盤，各夾出一個甜甜圈和一個蛋塔放好，就把兩個紙袋拿去送給隔壁鄰居小孩——就是剛才那個被嚇走的維克多。  
　　等傑森一走，迪克就停下裝可憐的誇張表情，摀著肚子笑得樂不可支。  
　　雖然傑森越來越像管家婆有點煩，但他的反應太好玩了，只一想像小維克多看到傑森帶甜食來拜訪會有什麼驚恐的表情，迪克就笑得停不下來。  
　　傑森並不是擅長交際應酬的人。他們的鄰居，也就是小維克多的爸爸史東先生，在他們剛來這座島安家時幫了很多忙。史東先生似乎對傑森充滿好感，因此很常找傑森聊天。雖然傑森很想拒絕，卻找不到脫身的藉口，又不好意思直接走人。  
　　因為感激史東先生，所以他會強忍不耐煩聽他話家常，迪克覺得那時候的傑森也超級有去，就和愛鬧彆扭的普通人沒什麼兩樣。  
　　看著傑森一天一天變得更柔軟，更適應和平的日子，迪克內心是欣喜的，他全心全意為傑森的改變感到開心，開心傑森終於獲得寧靜悠閒的生活，而不僅僅是生存而已。  
　　畢竟人生除了殺戮，除了錢、酒和航行，還有很多值得去體驗的事物，不是嗎？  
　　只是這種單調的日子過久了肯定無聊，傑森可以再多嘗試一會兒，接著回去完成航海夢。他天生就適合航海，他應該繼續留在海上，去探索寬廣無垠的世界，去探險或尋求寶藏，而不是隨著自己停留在小島上養老。  
　　雖然受了這麼嚴重的傷，但迪克一點也不後悔，他只希望不會成為傑森的絆腳石。  
　　親愛的小翅膀值得擁有更美好的生活。

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

⚓  
　　  
　　隔日清早，鳥兒啁啾婉轉，迪克醒來睡眼惺忪地坐在床上發一會呆。  
　　靠著另一邊牆放著的床早就空了，傑森在天還沒亮的時候就出門工作了。  
　　迪克決定不等他回來，自己將自己挪進輪椅裡。老實說這比讓傑森來幫他慢多了，他花了十五分鐘才把自己搬進輪椅坐好，等坐穩的時候都氣喘吁吁了。腳完全沒辦法使力，只靠上半身和手的力道又不那麼容易，畢竟他曾經昏迷了一個半月，躺在床上動也不能動，力氣漸漸變小許多。  
　　雖然辛苦，但迪克總需要習慣傑森不在的生活，他不願意讓傑森永遠待在小島上耗費一生。  
　　即使迪克個性樂觀，他也不會樂觀地認為他的腿總有一天會好。殘廢不適合當海盜，他不願意成為拖累，這迫使迪克不得不放棄繼續當一個船長，考慮退休生活該怎麼過。  
　　傑森和他不同，他如往常一般健壯又能幹，還是最優秀最會掌舵的大副——沒有之一。只要有他在，在大風大浪中航行也毋需緊張害怕。有他掌舵，就不會迷失方向。  
　　迪克深信：傑森屬於海洋，海洋也屬於他。  
　　就像迪克曾經以為自己將永遠在海洋漂泊，直到死亡來臨的那一天為止。可惜事與願違。

　　迪克推轉輪椅車輪，到廚房去，抓了一把燕麥穀粒放進鍋子裡，又拿起浸在冷水裡的牛奶壺，倒了小半壺進鍋子裡，放在灶上，點柴煮牛奶燕麥。  
　　掛在牆上的古銅、金銀二色金屬零件組合的時鐘，先發出嘶嘶的蒸氣聲，然後一隻金屬片拼湊的布穀鳥從時鐘打開的小門跳出來，大聲地叫道：「布穀、布穀……」  
　　一共叫了八聲，通常再過半小時左右，傑森就會回家了。在他回家前把早餐煮好吧。  
　　在等待早餐煮好的時間，迪克一邊用木杓攪拌鍋子裡的燕麥穀粒，一邊愉快地哼唱著。  
　　「該拿一個喝醉的水手怎麼辦呀？拿一個喝醉的水手怎麼辦呀？……怎麼辦呀？在這一大早的時候！轉動絞盤和起錨！轉動絞盤和起錨！轉動絞盤……在這一大早的時候！把他和船長女兒一起扔到床上！把他和船長女兒一起扔到床上！……扔到床上！」  
　　「迪克·格雷森！」  
　　傑森一回到家，就發現本該在床上的休息的傢伙竟然擅自起床，還待在廚房灶台做升火煮飯這麼危險的事，他甩下肩上的柴和另一手拎著的兔子，大步走向迪克。  
　　「誰讓你起床了！」傑森吼他。  
　　傑森彎下腰，握緊迪克輪椅的扶手，仔細打量迪克以確定他平安無事。  
　　迪克像是沒發現傑森緊張他的模樣，傻笑著舉起手上的杓子，和他打招呼說：「嘿，你回來啦小翅膀，再一下早餐就煮好囉！目測它沒焦，聞起來也沒焦。」  
　　傑森大聲吼他說：「我不是跟你說要做什麼，都等我回來再說嗎？」  
　　「但是我想做早餐給你吃啊小翅膀。」迪克無辜地眨眨眼睛。  
　　「不要叫我小翅膀。」  
　　「為什麼不？聽起來很可愛。」  
　　就是因為聽起來很可愛，傑森才不想被叫做小翅膀。  
　　他威脅說：「你再敢亂來，我就把你鎖到床上去，不准你到處蹓躂。」  
　　迪克想到早上唱的船歌，笑嘻嘻地歪話題。  
　　「不，床上又沒有船長女兒，我才不要被扔到床上。」  
　　傑森當然也聽過那首船歌，他怒極反笑，表情猙獰地貼近迪克，然後靠在他的耳邊問：「還是你需要大副在床上陪你？嗯？船長大人？」  
　　「這就不用了吧。哈哈。」迪克後仰避開傑森，乾笑回答。  
　　哎呀，小翅膀越來越不可愛了，還學會威脅他了。  
　　真是太不乖了。  
　　傑森冷哼一聲說：「那就學乖一點，到一邊去。」  
　　他表面嫌棄，又以看似粗魯實則細心的動作將迪克推到餐桌邊，一點也沒讓他的手腳磕撞家具。傑森讓迪克待在餐桌邊，這裡能讓他觀賞窗外綠茵，或能把玩桌上一隻由齒輪和細長金屬片拼湊的發條玩具蜘蛛，那玩具蜘蛛有一片小小的晶片，晶片限制它只會在桌上的圓圈內亂爬。聽說這是最新的療癒玩具，傑森雖然不懂大多數人的品味，但還是把它買回來，而迪克似乎很喜歡，也算目的達成。  
　　他留迪克坐在餐桌前，一個人戳蜘蛛玩，至於灶上正在煮的燕麥，就由他繼續看顧。  
　　傑森漫不經心地攪拌，大部分心神放在最近打探到的消息。

　　黑暗騎士號已經成功躲過海軍，再次隱沒在茫茫大海上，傑森知道他們一定安全退回駐地了。倒不用再擔心他們，那幾個比迪克可靠多了。  
　　距離可瑞梅艾黎島的周圍，盛大到海軍都插手的混戰，已經過了半年多。在那場戰鬥中，海軍沒沾到多少便宜，反而是賞金獵人趁機撈了好幾個小咖船長頭顱換錢。飛翔的格雷森號全毀，船長連同大副失蹤，許多人說他們全死了，但飛翔的格雷森號的船員們都還在尋找船長和大副的下落。  
　　聽聞飛翔的格雷森號手裡的寶藏地圖藏在哪裡，只有船長和大副知道。　  
　　又有消息說，地圖在小布丁號的瘋女人紅心皇后手裡……  
　　據說海軍上層收到皇室指示，務必取得那張寶藏地圖。  
　  
　　傑森從紛紛亂亂的消息中篩選較為有用的訊息。隱居在這座風景優美無名小島的村莊內，並不那麼安全，因為這距離可瑞梅艾黎島並不算太遠，傑森都能靠一艘小艇當天來回。  
　　雖然離危險很近，但傑森選擇這做無名小島作為藏身地擁有足夠充分的理由。這座島既小又單調，沒有海蝕洞窟也沒有地下岩洞地形，不像是可能有寶藏的地方，對海盜來說簡直一無是處，不過一般籍籍無名的海盜船員都會把家人安置在這種小島上。這座無名小島只是可瑞梅艾黎島周圍星羅棋布小島嶼之一，所有小島都有相似的小村莊。他們隱身其中十分安全，身上那點掩蓋不住的海盜作派，在小村子中顯得十分正常。  
　　只要小心一點，他們就不會讓海軍或覬覦寶藏的海盜發現蹤跡。  
　　  
　　不一會兒，鍋裡的牛奶燕麥滾了。  
　　聽見咕嘟咕嘟的聲音，迪克張開嗷嗷待哺的嘴喊道：「傑森，快點關火不然會焦掉。我要加十勺糖，還有藍莓醬。」  
　　這傢伙味覺壞掉了吧。  
　　傑森忙著熄掉火焰，頭也不回地回答：「不准加這麼多糖。你會蛀牙，白痴。」  
　　「你好兇喔，傑森媽媽。」迪克抱怨說。  
　　他的大副傑森回過頭，用那雙冰藍色的眼睛，直直瞪著他的船長。  
　　想要以下犯上嗎？這實在很糟糕，若是以往遇到現在這種狀況，迪克絕對會動手和傑森打一場，讓他知道誰才是船長，誰真正說話算話。  
　　不過現在是特殊情況。  
　　受傷之後，他就應該打不過傑森了。  
　　權衡武力值後，迪克妥協說：「好吧。你贏了傑森媽媽，我聽你的。」  
　　傑森很不高興，他一點也不想被迪克叫媽媽，聽起來比小翅膀更難聽。  
　　他把牛奶麥片放到他面前，報復性地喊他說：「兒子，你的燕麥粥。」  
　　燕麥只撒了一點點薄薄的糖粒，藍莓醬倒是有一大勺。  
　　迪克滿足地將藍莓醬與牛奶燕麥攪拌均勻，直率地說：「謝謝你傑森媽媽，你對我真好。」  
　　「你夠了！」  
　　嘖。這傢伙還是這麼傻。  
　　傑森在心裡抱怨，原本迪克除了有特別招蜂引蝶的領袖氣質，還有極厲害的武力。現在迪克廢了一半，就不能表現出消沉的樣子，每天看著窗外發呆，顯得乖巧好看顧嗎？但他更清楚，和往常態度幾乎沒有不同的迪克才能讓他定下心來，敢放心外出探聽消息，專心提防不知道何時會出現他們的敵人。  
　　在迪克休養好身體，重新聚集飛翔的格雷森號，並有能力重啟下一段航程之前，他會好好照顧笨蛋船長。

　　其實迪克不清楚他的大副具體有什麼打算。從傑森設法找到住處，救活並養活自己這個沒用船長之後，他又積極外出打探消息，想找到他們被栽贓陷害而使得所有人圍攻他們的原因。  
　　他們明明沒有拿到傳說藏寶圖，那些人卻說有……  
　　傑森很不甘心吧。  
　　迪克當然也很不甘心。他不甘心飛翔的格雷森號被莫名其妙地擊沉，經營多年的家就這麼消失，尤其當他想到那間傑森幫他收拾得溫馨舒適的船長室，迪克難得傷心了。  
　　雖然新家也很棒，但怎麼樣都比不上心愛的船呀。  
　　他們吃完牛奶燕麥，傑森先去洗碗，接著收拾他獵回來的兔子。做完這些，傑森又去整理陽台旁作為調料的香草們，那些香草都是傑森一株一株用心尋回來，由他親手栽種在可愛的陶瓷花器內。傑森從以前就喜歡蒔花弄草，迪克記得船上本來有一小盆薄荷，他真的超級寶貝那盆薄荷，迪克偶而很想喝杯用上淡蘭姆酒、糖、萊姆汁和大量薄荷葉的特調莫吉托，但傑森超小氣，不讓人去碰他的寶貝薄荷，更遑論摘下來調酒喝了。  
　　除此之外，傑森還有一盆是超級稀奇的植物，渾身長刺，是在一艘遠東船上，連同一大批茶葉一起被劫獲的。據說那叫仙人掌，在東方人的醫書上記載，它可以入藥，也可以吃。  
　　但傑森也不准他吃仙人掌。小氣鬼。  
　　可惜它們都和船一起沉沒海底了，傑森那麼寶貝那株仙人掌和薄荷——迪克聽見他還幫仙人掌取名叫球球，而薄荷就叫薄荷——他一定很傷心。  
　　迪克根本搞不清楚傑森到底從哪找來這麼多香草，他只知道家裡新種的薄荷，是傑森跟鄰居以物易物換來的，迪克親眼看見一開始用三枝小枝條扦插的薄荷，現在已經變成三個生長茂盛的盆栽了。以往他從來沒時間關注植物生長，但他現在閒得快發霉了，有很多時間可以觀察周遭細微事物。  
　　植物真神奇，咻地一下就長大了。  
　　傑森以前明明只有一米六，結果現在竟然長到一米八幾。  
　　這高度就算在迪克腳沒問題還能站著的時候，也得抬頭仰視傑森。明明海上的伙食不算好，頂多靠魚料理補充鈣質，為什麼傑森就能長得比較高？難道吃魚補鈣就能簡單長高高嗎？但迪克自己以前也吃很多魚啊。說到魚，昨天晚餐就用迷迭香和百里香調味。啊啊，那道番茄鮮蝦奶油麵美味極了。它上面撒了些帕瑪森乾酪，味道好得讓他連舌頭都想吞下去。  
　　迪克細數自己會做的料理，好像只有牛奶燕麥、牛奶穀片、水煮馬鈴薯、水煮玉米、水煮魚、水煮肉……  
　　糟。他最好開始學做飯，不然以後要一個人生活怎麼辦。

　　傑森替迷迭香、薄荷、百里香澆完水，一回頭就發現迪克在發呆。  
　　白痴船長又不知道在晃什麼神，望向窗外的寂寞眼神到底是怎麼回事，只不過不准他出門而已。外面太危險了，這傢伙現在只能靠輪椅行動，突然發生什麼事情都躲不了。還是待在家比較好，家至少很安全。  
　　傑森打算去收拾柴禾，把它們搬到灶台邊堆好。  
　　迪克還是動也不動。  
　　嘖。白痴船長的存在感太明顯了。  
　　傑森口氣很差地問：「喂，你要出去放風嗎？」  
　　「咦？好啊好啊，我們一起去逛逛吧小翅膀！聽說瓊茲大叔今天會烤蘋果派！」迪克歡欣鼓舞地回答。  
　　「不准買蘋果派，你最近吃太甜了。」  
　　聽傑森這麼說，迪克肩膀垮下來。「小翅膀，我們去買蘋果派啦，買啦、買啦買啦買啦……」  
　　「不行，再吵就不要出去了。」  
　　「你這個壞人，邪惡的海軍！」迪克胡亂冠罪名在他的身上。  
　　傑森反擊說：「按照我們的關係推論。如果我是邪惡的海軍，你就是會沒用的海軍將領。」  
　　「欸？為什麼？我想當沒用的東印度公司的船長欸。」  
　　「當肥羊們的船長有什麼好處？」  
　　「如果我是東印度公司的船長，我就把船留給你打劫！」  
　　「白痴，你這麼做就會被炒魷魚。」  
　　「被炒魷魚也沒關係，我可以繼續回去當你的船長。」  
　　「你想得美。」  
　　「傑森你嫌棄我了？」迪克故作傷心的樣子，捂著臉誇張地問。  
　　白痴，誰說嫌他了。  
　　可惡。  
　　回想起少年時期被迪克帶回船上的興奮心情，和上船一個月後對偶像幻滅的沮喪，就覺得以前崇拜過有「夜翼」綽號的迪克·格雷森的自己，簡直蠢爆了。不過除了飛翔的格雷森號船員，大概沒人發現夜翼是個表面帥氣內裡廢物的傢伙，容易使人對他產生保護慾。  
　　迪克還在假哭。  
　　「傑森親愛的，你不理我了嗎？你果然已經不愛我了嗚嗚嗚……」  
　　被哭得心煩氣躁，傑森生硬的轉移話題說：「我前幾天在樹林裡看到草莓，明天草莓應該就成熟了。」  
　　迪克瞬間恢復燦爛的笑容，仰著臉期待地看向他。  
　　「那還等什麼？我們明天就去摘草莓回家吃！」  
　　好想捏一下笨蛋船長的臉龐，他總是搞不懂迪克為何能變臉變這麼快。  
　　傑森很清楚該怎麼轉移迪克的注意力，輕鬆讓他放棄蘋果派轉而投向草莓的懷抱，如往常一樣好應付。  
　　他繼續去弄木柴了。

 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

⚓

　　傑森忙了半天又出門了。  
　　迪克巴不得他早一點出門，他早就想上廁所了，還想順便洗個澡。  
　　自己上廁所，自己幫自己洗澡。  
　　讓傑森媽媽知道他想洗澡，那他肯定就不出門，或者會兇巴巴的要迪克等他回來再幫他洗澡。傑森媽媽很擔心他一個人在浴室裡滑倒受傷。大驚小怪，他哪可能這麼容易受傷。  
　　迪克還想假裝被洗澡沒什麼大不了，不過他還是想起來了，整張臉連同耳朵都紅透了。  
　　那雙手、傑森的手觸碰到他的身體，溫度高得可怕。

　　霧氣蒸騰的浴室，昏黃的燈光有些曖昧。  
　　迪克尷尬地對傑森說：「我真的可以自己洗。」  
　　「別傻了白痴船長，你現在連泡個澡都可能淹死在浴缸裡。」  
　　「少來了怎麼可能！」  
　　不，這其實是有可能的。  
　　傑森和迪克都很清楚，傑森完整看著迪克受重傷從昏迷在床上，接著清醒過來下半身卻癱瘓的過程，醫生將最糟和最幸運的情況告訴他，也許迪克此生都不能恢復。  
　　傑森為此吼走了醫生。  
　　迪克比他平靜多了，他曾經看過敵對的船長，因為受了重傷下半身失去知覺無法控制身體，大小便失禁，被他的大副扔在路邊髒成一團，只能吃別人施捨的霉麵包，喝下雨落在地上髒水的模樣。那已經不僅僅是狼狽可以形容，對方已經完全失去尊嚴。  
　　在對方的不幸的襯托下，迪克覺得自己的狀況已經很幸福了，這是他現在還能如此樂觀的原因之一。尤其自己還能控制腰，還能動動腳趾，上廁所也完全沒問題，就算雙腳癱軟，還是能保有一些知覺。這是好事，他為此感謝上天，感謝神讓他遭遇不幸時還如此幸運。  
　　「就叫你別亂動了！」  
　　傑森踏進浴缸裡，連衣服都沒脫，坐進水裡抱住迪克，讓迪克靠坐在他的身上，抱著他的腰緊緊箍住迪克。  
　　「別亂碰，我警告你傑森，你怎麼可以穿著拖鞋進浴缸，你知道這有多髒嗎？」  
　　「吵，一直唸唸唸吵死了。」  
　　「快放開我，你完全無視我身為船長的威嚴了嗎？」  
　　傑森根本不理迪克的叫囂，他從浴缸邊沿抓來一塊香皂和澡巾，開始替他搓洗身體。  
　　迪克沒多久就開始喊痛，「停停停停停——小翅膀你哪裡買的澡巾？你想剝掉我的皮就說出來！」  
　　傑森這才發現迪克的皮膚都被他搓紅了，他決定放棄澡巾，手掌抓著香皂替他擦洗。  
　　迪克說：「我手又沒壞，我還可以自己洗澡，讓我自己洗吧，拜託你小翅膀。」  
　　「想都別想，你手有空就玩這個。」  
　　傑森不知道從哪裡變出一個精巧金屬製的玩具小船，那金屬非常輕，因此小船竟然可以浮在水上。  
　　「轉一下發條。」  
　　迪克照做了。  
　　船後的螺旋槳啪嗒啪嗒地轉動起來，在浴缸裡展開偉大的初航。  
　　「哪裡買來的？」迪克將小船撈起來問。  
　　他正在努力適應和假裝忘記自己全身赤裸坐在傑森身上這件事。  
　　「路上看到隨便買的，讓你不要動來動去。」  
　　「又叫我玩小船又叫我不要動來動去——你摸哪裡！」  
　　香皂圓圓的邊角碾壓迪克胸口的粉色突起，他顫抖一下。  
　　傑森一臉莫名其妙。「摸什麼？」  
　　這實在太尷尬了。  
　　傑森不知道想到哪裡，以為他剛才碰到他的腿，「我碰到你的腿了？很麻嗎？」  
　　「不，你沒有碰到我的腿。」  
　　「我輕一點。」  
　　傑森放輕力道，香皂輕輕地靠在他身上，滑動速度慢吞吞的。  
　　迪克隱藏在耳尖紅透了，「不，不要這樣，和原來一樣就好。」  
　　傑森以為他不好意思嘴硬，還是用羽毛划過他身體的力道，握著香皂在他的身上滑。  
　　這種力道根本不可能戳揉出雪白綿滑的泡沫，只讓他覺得癢。癢到骨頭縫隙也都跟著感覺癢癢的，漸漸的變成發麻，又麻又癢。  
　　「小翅膀，不可以……你太過分了……」  
　　「對，我最過分了，還得幫你這個笨蛋船長洗澡。」  
　　「我就說可以自己洗。」  
　　「你最好閉嘴，不然我用澡巾隨便給你搓一遍就算洗乾淨了。」  
　　「你還是用澡巾吧。」  
　　「囉哩八嗦。」  
　　冷靜一點，他現在需要沖冷水，熱水讓他更恍惚了。絕對不可以丟臉，傑森只是好心幫他洗澡……可惡，果然是太久沒有紓解慾望了。  
　　傑森摸得他都硬了。  
　　明明剛上船的時候還是小可愛，手軟軟小小的，船上的水手都懷疑他沒力氣抓住纜繩，連收帆都不信任他能夠做得到。長大後傑森的手骨節分明，手上都是厚繭，和小時候截然不同。當他手上的繭擦過迪克的皮膚，比香皂滑溜溜的感覺更刺激。  
　　迪克開始說廢話，轉移傑森也轉移自己的注意力。「傑森媽媽你之前都不幫寶寶洗澡，怎麼現在就願意了啊？是不是現在比較愛寶寶了？傑森媽媽你肚子這麼大是不是懷孕了。」  
　　迪克回手摸上傑森結實的腹肌，隔著衣服摸到他的腹部上，他手揉了好幾下，傑森抓住他的手，啞著嗓子說：「不要亂摸。」  
　　「小氣，摸兩下又不會少塊肉，你不是現在也在摸——」  
　　哦，慘了。  
　　他感覺自己摸到不該摸到的東西了。尺寸還不錯，迪克下意識捏了兩下。  
　　「迪克·格雷森！」  
　　「我我不是故意的！小翅膀你發育得不錯，很棒很棒。」  
　　迪克硬是收回手，裝模作樣的鼓掌。  
　　「是你惹的禍，你自己收拾。」  
　　「收拾什麼？」  
　　傑森抓著他的手，放在他剛才捏錯的肉刃之上。  
　　「給我好好揉揉。」  
　　「這不太好……喂！」  
　　香皂早就滑進浴缸裡了。傑森根本不管它，一隻手強迫迪克要他幫忙服務，另一隻手握住迪克的性器，在水裡握著滑動兩下。  
　　傑森說：「你也硬了。」  
　　「囉唆！被你這樣摸來摸去當然會硬。」  
　　「慶祝一下小迪克沒廢。」  
　　迪克嘴砲說：「我全身上下都廢了，這裡都不會廢好嗎？」  
　　「呦，你的意思是你全身都軟了，但這裡還硬得起來？這不是很正常嗎？男人被幹的時候也會全身軟，只有這裡會硬。」  
　　迪克以前只跟女人上過床。不過他知道傑森比較不挑，只要長得好看的他都吃得下嘴。這句話他說起來還蠻有信服力的。  
　　不過傑森膽子也太大了，現在還想吃船長，這可大大的瀆職了。  
　　「我警告你傑森，你這是性騷擾，你想過調戲你的船長這件事真的妥當嗎？身為一個稱職的大副，這很不妥當，我覺得你最好想——嗚……」  
　　「囉唆，在船上的時候我們又不是沒做過。」  
　　說得好像他們沒有伸手互助過一樣，他還親自跟傑森講解性這回事——在傑森十四歲第一次夢遺的時候，還順手教他自慰。  
　　迪克這個變態船長。  
　　迪克小聲碎唸說：「明明很久沒做了。」  
　　長大之後傑森超級受歡迎，他們早就不這麼做了。  
　　傑森說：「囉唆。」  
　　「這跟之前感覺不一樣，我現在不想做了。」  
　　很不一樣，迪克從來沒被傑森抱著這麼做過，渾身發軟還很不自在。這段時間因為下半身動不了，被傑森抱來抱去都沒有這麼不自在。  
　　傑森莫名不悅。  
　　「嘖。閉嘴。」  
　　傑森握著小迪克，手上下滑動，浴缸水大幅晃動著，就像海浪稍微大一點的日子，金屬小船晃啊晃。  
　　晃啊晃，晃得迪克頭都暈了。  
　　沒錯，他一定暈船了，否則他現在應該很想揍傑森一頓，而不是覺得現在好舒服。  
　　舒服的要融化了。  
　　  
⚓  
　　  
　　他最近真的太久沒有自己動手了，只是不小心想到傑森幫自己洗澡就至麼激動。迪克默默地望著被頂起來的褲襠，先到窗台邊揪了幾片薄荷葉，才轉動輪椅滾輪進浴室。  
　　感謝萬能的科技，他扭開銅製水龍頭，聽見齒輪細微喀噠喀噠的轉動，流進浴缸的冷水通過蒸汽熱水器，流出熱騰騰的水。  
　　他將薄荷葉扔進浴缸裡，沒一會兒浴缸就變成鮮綠色，散發薄荷好聞的香氣。手伸進去摸摸水溫，有些燙但燙得剛剛好，還有種涼意，這是薄荷的緣故。  
　　他解開腰帶，一手撐起身體，另一手將棉褲連同內褲往下拉，折騰好幾次才脫好，他一屁股坐回輪椅上，彎下腰將褲子拉扯下來。耐心地將腳從褲腿解放，他忍不住捏捏他右小腿。像隔著厚被子摸自己的腿那種感覺，還有種久坐不舒服的麻痛。  
　　他左右擺動小腿兩下，覺得沒什麼好玩，乾脆地脫掉上衣，開始想辦法將自己挪進浴缸裡。  
　　傑森的顧慮沒錯，他很可能淹死。安全起見，他只放了淺淺一層水，就先關掉水龍頭了。  
　　撐著白得發亮的浴缸邊緣，他撐著手，意圖將他的雙腳用腰力甩近浴缸裡，這感覺就像腰部以下掛著負重袋一樣難以動作。  
　　迪克的腳在浴缸上猛然撞了一下，發出不小的聲響，有那麼一點痛……現在好像有點瘀青。  
　　他想坐回輪椅上，可是輪椅往後滑他根本坐不回去。腳又甩不進浴缸裡，手痠得開始顫抖。他果斷先伸右手接著左手，調整姿勢滑進浴缸裡。有手擋著緩衝，他安全地划進浴缸裡，然後翻個身，手搭在浴缸邊緣將自己撐著坐起來。再次打開水龍頭，放了半缸水，迪克滿足地嘆氣。  
　　好舒服。  
　　他的腳水腫又沒怎麼動到，終於能夠自己一個人泡澡，感覺自在多了，熱水泡得他筋骨都鬆開了。  
　　「呼。」  
　　在浴室蒸騰的熱氣裡，正好適合思考人生。  
　　他不會為了已經發生的事情煩惱，因此他不會去思考「如果他沒有推開傑森，倉促擋下攻擊導致自己重傷下半身癱瘓」會怎麼樣。他永遠都不後悔救傑森，那可是他看著長大的孩子，是他親自領回船上的小翅膀。一開始超崇拜他，後來總是嫌棄他，但又一直任勞任怨的幫忙變成萬能幫手的傑森。  
　　迪克清楚現在的自己只是傑森的包袱，沒有用處只會增添麻煩的那種，他十分能看清楚現況。他就該找個機會把自己扔掉，扔到傑森無論如何都也找不到的地方去。  
　　就因為不知道被誰嫁禍到他身上的寶藏地圖，他擁有的「飛翔的格雷森號」被不遵守規矩，一群噬血鯊魚般的海盜圍攻，船員們死的死、傷的傷。船還整艘沉了。他變成沒有船的船長，而沒有船的船長根本不是船長，而且他變成殘廢讓他失去當一個船長的資格。殘廢不能當船長，也許手斷了一隻，迪克會繼續霸佔船長的位置不放，但下半身不能動就完全不可能。這時候還不如將他的船員交給傑森，讓傑森重組船隊，讓他去展開自己的冒險。  
　　真可惜，難得碰上傑森這麼認真，不高興又彆扭的叫他船長，不只單單叫他「喂」、「迪克」、「白痴」或「笨蛋」。有點捨不得傑森了呢。  
　　說起來離開傑森之後，他得做點工作來養活自己。  
　　唔，不知道他這年紀了學蒸氣機械會不會太晚，小維克多的爸爸好像就是個蒸氣機械師，這可厲害了，可以賺很多錢。也許可以拜託史東先生教教他，教點簡單的，能做出點小玩意賣，夠餬口就好。  
　　他可以做好幾個機械蜘蛛、機械小船、機械甜甜圈、機械蛋塔和機械傑森，小小十五公分大的，有小翅膀會叫他船長、船長的機械傑森。  
　　大概會很可愛吧，鐵皮的又重又可愛。  
　　會是個大可愛。

　　大可愛回家之後，看見躺在浴缸、下巴都浸在水裡睡得深沉的迪克氣到發抖。  
　　傑森思考要吵醒迪克大罵他一頓，或抱他回去睡覺。在這兩個選項中，他決定先選第二選項，等明天早上再給白痴船長深刻的教訓。  
　　深刻到完全不會忘記。  
　　他狠狠地想，動作卻十分輕柔。小心翼翼地將迪克從浴缸裡撈起來，像撈起一隻美人魚般，美人魚迪克的頭髮滴滴答答的滴水。他的頭髮長長了，從那次意外之後就一直沒修剪。  
　　滴滴答答了一路，傑森先把迪克放到自己床上，找了大毛巾將他擦乾，才將他塞回屬於他的床和被窩裡。  
　　回頭看自己的床那大字型的濕痕，傑森嘖了一聲，捧著棉被放到客廳裡晾，隨便找了一件乾淨的毛巾當被子，搭在身上蓋著肚子不著涼就好。  
　　傑森還不想睡，但他怕太亮迪克會醒來，早早熄掉了機械燈。屋內只剩下一點月光，他隱約能看見天花板的木紋。  
　　迪克最近身體好了很多，胡鬧的程度恢復到幾近在飛翔的格雷森號當船長胡作非為的時候。　　  
　　傑森對迪克健康狀態的焦慮降低許多後，他隱隱察覺到迪克的反應很不對勁。他一點也不像下半身癱瘓的人，他接受的太平靜了。就算迪克是個沒心沒肺愛開玩笑的笨蛋，傑森也不會相信他真能這麼沒心沒肺。  
　　不知道迪克在想什麼。  
　　傑森翻個身，看對床熟睡的迪克。得盯著他不放，免得他又犯蠢。  
　　傑森盯著盯著，不知不覺睡著了。

 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

⚓

　　「起床了小翅膀！太陽曬屁股了，快起床採草莓啊！」  
　　迪克一大早像鳥兒似吱吱喳喳不停，歡欣鼓舞的模樣，就差放鞭炮慶祝了。  
　　搞得草莓像什麼特別稀奇的水果，非得去瞅了一眼才罷休，幼稚到不行。傑森冷言冷語在嘴裡轉了半天，默默又吞回肚子裡。  
　　傑森說到做到。兩人吃完早餐，傑森就推著迪克出門採草莓去。  
　　經過鄰居家門口，史東先生正好舉著鐵皮拼裝的水壺澆花，「早安，你們要出去玩？」  
　　迪克元氣十足地揮手打招呼說：「史東先生早安！」  
　　史東先生問：「傑森今天有空？真難得，到村外逛逛，呼吸新鮮空氣正好。」  
　　迪克答：「我們要去樹林裡採草莓！」  
　　「這樣啊，那傑森小心點，挑比較平的路，輪椅會比較穩。」作為輪椅製作人的史東先生，對傑森吩咐。  
　　傑森點頭。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　迪克說：「我會帶草莓回來給史東先生。」  
　　「那就先謝謝啦，玩得開心一點！」  
　　史東先生拿著水壺揮舞，目送他們離開村莊。  
　　村莊外不遠處連接著一片小樹林。說是小樹林，其實也不小，大概佔了島嶼的三分之一大，這座島靠走的走上一圈，也要花上五天，物產豐饒，單靠樹林、海洋和村莊外一小片農地，就能養活整個村莊。  
　　傑森選了獵人跟砍柴人常走的路，他手上握著柴刀，偶爾得用柴刀劈砍橫長出來的枝葉藤木，越往樹林深處走，他們移動的速度就越來越慢。  
　　雖然走得慢，但迪克興致不減，難得能出來逛逛，他興致高昂地哼著歌，一點也不介意輪椅在路面凹凸不平的樹林裡格外顛簸。  
　　「一顆草莓，兩顆草莓。在哪裡？在哪裡？草莓長在那裡，草莓長在這裡。快來摘，快來摘。」  
　　「啦啦啦，啦啦啦，一籃草莓摘來吃。我吃吃，你吃吃，草莓在哪裡？草莓長在樹林裡，草莓長在泥土裡。啦啦啦，啦啦啦，全部摘光光。」  
　　「草莓，草莓，快吃草莓。現在不吃它，明天就吃它。草莓，草莓，我愛草莓——」  
　　傑森很受不了迪克，將砍下來的一把樹枝往旁邊扔，回頭瞪他。  
　　「你就不能閉嘴安靜一會嗎？」  
　　「不行。」迪克乾脆俐落地回答。  
　　好吧。  
　　白痴船長從來就不是個安靜的人，迪克說的話永遠比傑森還多許多，像永遠不會找不到話題般喋喋不休。  
　　迪克和傑森第一次真正見到他的時候，沒有任何差別。  
　　簡直是孽緣，傑森也不知道小時候如果沒有大膽包天偷了不該偷的東西，他現在會變成一個怎麼樣的人。  
　　或許會是不怎麼樣的混混。

⚓

　　飛翔的格雷森號還非常新，才黑吃黑截了三五趟瘋海盜的貨品，順便帶著寶石珍珠這類珍寶沿途做成了幾筆大生意，迪克終於有了養活船和船員的能力。差不多一年過去了，他得到可瑞梅艾黎島補補貨，順便和布魯斯碰頭。  
　　迪克的船是在他的養父布魯斯的經濟支援下買下來的。  
　　雖然他現在還沒辦法還買船的錢，不過終於不必靠布魯斯的錢養船員，已經讓迪克鬆了口氣。要是全靠布魯斯也太遜了。  
　　所以當布魯斯領著少年傑森，跟迪克說讓他好好養大，迪克沒有拒絕。  
　　因為好奇，迪克問布魯斯說：「為什麼要幫你養小孩啊？」  
　　自認不是小孩的傑森憤憤地瞪迪克一眼。  
　　呦，脾氣還很大。  
　　布魯斯說：「我最近忙。」  
　　迪克說：「你可以讓阿福養他吧？」  
　　「阿福很樂意養，不過我希望你帶一帶他，阿福太寵他了。」  
　　「乖孩子寵一點又沒關係。」  
　　「他脾氣太衝，你帶他熟悉一下在船上的生活。」  
　　「我以為沒人比你的脾氣差呢！」迪克開玩笑，馬上被布魯斯冷冷地瞪視一眼，於是趕緊說：「我會好好教他。你怎麼又去撿了小孩？」  
　　布魯斯說：「他偷了黑暗騎士號的錨。」  
　　「哇，少年力氣不小啊，一個人可以把船錨拉起來？」  
　　迪克伸手想揉揉少年的頭髮，被他敏捷避開。  
　　傑森眼睛瞪得圓圓的。「你想做什麼？」  
　　這讓迪克更想摸摸他的頭髮了，就像看見毛茸茸的小動物非要摸一把不可，那種手癢心癢的感覺簡直一模一樣。  
　　布魯斯補充說：「沒偷成功，差點連錨一起沉進海底。」  
　　「哈哈哈……」迪克看少年嬌小瘦弱的身軀，笑得肆意，「好可愛啊！你叫什麼？」  
　　誰可愛了，你全家都可愛。少年忍住轉身就跑的慾望，不過他知道他跑不過布魯斯或者迪克，所以不打算做無用功。  
　　少年不甘不願地回答：「我叫傑森。」  
　　「我是迪克。迪克·格雷森，你也可以叫我『夜翼』。」  
　　傑森早就猜到了。  
　　他聽過黑暗騎士號，知道蝙蝠俠，也知道夜翼。他很崇拜他們，偷船錨卻沒認出是黑暗騎士號讓他覺得有點丟臉。黑暗騎士號的錨很重，他差點摔進海裡，以前偷錨根本沒出過這種差錯。  
　　傑森乾巴巴的叫了一聲，「迪克。」  
　　「乖，你跟我一起上船吧。」  
　　迪克伸出手邀請傑森。他逆著光，即使背對光線，笑容仍然明亮溫暖。迪克身上那朦朧一圈光芒，讓他顯得不太真實，讓傑森下意識伸手想抓住迪克，揪住他的衣擺。  
　　從此傑森抓住了一個大麻煩。  
　　至少在傑森當上飛翔的格雷森號大副，天天為迪克收拾麻煩的時候，他是真正由衷認為，就是從這一天開始，他深陷麻煩之中。

⚓

 

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

　　傑森和迪克離開村莊後沒過多久，三名海軍突然闖入了無名小島內的小村莊。  
　　「說！你們有沒有看過這個人！」  
　　留著小鬍子海軍拿著懸賞單，上面繪著英姿颯爽的「夜翼」迪克·格雷森。在圖上他斜斜戴著船長帽，外套也不好好穿著，披在肩膀上。  
　　村落裡的人圍上海軍，圍觀他手上的懸賞單，看完之後所有人都以肯定的話說：「沒有，我們沒見過這個人。」  
　　其中瑪莎奶奶呵呵笑道：「對啊，這小伙子是誰啊？長得蠻帥的。」  
　　還有不知道誰，突然迸出一句。「屁股真翹。」  
　　「是哪家小姑娘想要找男朋友啦？還注意人家屁股翹呢！」  
　　村民們哈哈大笑，調侃的話一句接著一句。  
　　這座無名小島上有許多海盜家眷，因為不知道村民背後有什麼靠山，一般海盜都不怎麼會來島上鬧事，海軍更不敢在這裡鬧鬧。要是真有人有膽子動手，就必須有勇氣承擔被海盜家眷報復的覺悟。  
　　所以海軍對村民再再不耐煩，也不敢隨意動手動腳。海軍繼續板著臉問：「那有沒有其他可疑的人，最近搬進村莊裡？」  
　　站在人群外圍的小維克多看著懸賞單欲言又止，不過海軍根本沒注意到他。反而是他的爸爸史東先生發現他的兒子似乎想要說話，史東先生趕緊把小維克多帶回家。小孩很乖，一直都沒開口，忍到回家才迫不及待地問：「那張畫不是隔壁的迪克哥哥嗎？」  
　　「不是啊，只是迪克恰好長得像畫上的人。」史東先生回答。  
　　小維克多聰明地知道他爸在睜眼說瞎話，不過他沒有直接拆穿他。  
　　他換了一個問題問：「為什麼不能說那是迪克呢？」  
　　「那你喜歡海軍嗎？」  
　　這個小村莊裡大部分都是海盜後裔，沒人會喜歡海軍。  
　　在村裡耳濡目染下，小維克多大聲地說：「我才不喜歡海軍！」  
　　「那你喜歡迪克哥哥嗎？」  
　　「喜歡。」  
　　「既然這樣，那就好好幫迪克哥哥保密喔。」  
　　「好，我絕對會好好保守秘密！」  
　　「維克多真棒。」他誇獎兒子說。  
　　在史東先生心中，傑森和迪克不過是和他一樣躲避麻煩的可憐人而已，即使他在蒸氣機械學領域擁有非凡成就，他還不是得帶著兒子躲起來。  
　　「嘿嘿。爸爸，那我今天可以跟朋友去打球嗎？」小維克多期待地問。  
　　「不行，今天要繼續念機械學。」  
　　小維克多聽到要上課，哀嚎一聲，抿著嘴生氣。  
　　史東先生補充說：「念完一節就可以去玩。」  
　　「萬歲！爸爸最棒了！」

⚓

　　傑森還沒將迪克帶到草莓地，於是迪克持續熱唱改編兒歌。  
　　「一隻傑森，兩隻傑森，跑得快，跑得快。一隻沒有翅膀，一隻沒有——」  
　　傑森猛然打斷他說：「已經快到了，你再吵我就不帶你去。」  
　　真是夠了。自己本來就沒有翅膀，人類怎麼可能會有翅膀。  
　　「你三十分鐘前還說快到了。」迪克控訴道。  
　　按一般村民的腳程，他們本應在十五分鐘後到達有草莓的那片土地。傑森瞥了迪克垂在輪椅上的癱軟的腿，眼睛如被刺傷一般迅速移開。  
　　迪克敏銳的注意到他的目光，但他並不介意，只微微一笑，轉而捧起放在膝上的籐籃問：「這籃子裝得下全部的草莓嗎？還要分給小維克多跟史東先生。」  
　　「不夠我再來摘一趟給他就行了。」  
　　「欸？可是我覺得我親手摘得比較有誠意。」  
　　誠意又不會影響草莓的味道，傑森這麼想，卻回答說：「真的不夠，我們明天再來一次就是了。」  
　　「真的？明天你也不用出門？」迪克興奮地問。　　  
　　「不用。」  
　　想打探的消息知道得差不多，傑森這幾天都不用出遠門了。他打算明天順便出來砍點柴回家燒，現在家裡剩下的木料是上次砍粗樹幹做傢俱剩的。傑森在心裡盤算多的那截原木，可以趁這幾天做一張小茶几和兩個小木圓椅出來。  
　　也許做完剩下的邊角料大概還能做幾個木盤、沙拉碗……  
　　迪克突然安靜下來，轉頭直視右手邊四十五度角的樹林。傑森也注意到了。  
　　飛鳥四竄，兔子和松鼠到處亂跑，樹林裡的異常的動靜非常清晰。  
　　迪克喊他，「傑森。」  
　　「我聽見了。」  
　　能鬧出這麼大動靜，肯定不是島上村民。有生人上島了。  
　　會是誰？傑森在想是不是自己露出破綻，讓人發覺他的行蹤，從可瑞梅艾黎島追到無名小島上。傑森焦躁地扒了一下瀏海，他還是太急著去打探消息，才會出這種差錯。  
　　迪克拍拍傑森的手臂安撫他說：「別緊張，傑森。」  
　　連迪克都看出他亂了陣腳，傑森努力提振精神，他可不打算在迪克面前露怯。  
　　再更仔細傾聽，沉重整齊的腳步聲在森林中很好辨認，那是海軍長靴製造出矯揉做作的聲響。無論海軍長靴在甲板上行走，或踏在泥土腐葉上、踩斷枝條，兩人都不會錯認它的聲音。  
　　那群煩人的皇室蠹蟲。  
　　迪克說：「讓我引開他們。」  
　　白痴船長在說什麼笑話。  
　　傑森無視迪克，他打算自己把人引開。傑森從地上抓了一些爛泥巴，抹在迪克衣服上和臉上，保證誰來的都認不出迪克原來的樣貌。  
　　他氣急敗壞地說：「你幹什麼幹什麼！造反了啊你！」  
　　迪克習慣隨時保持帥氣，對爛泥巴敬謝不敏，左閃右躲還是沒躲開。  
　　傑森捏著他的下巴。「傻子，你留在這裡裝可憐，看海軍會不會送你回村子裡，我馬上把這群蠢豬轟走。」  
　　「不行，你跑得——」原本想說你跑得比我慢，但一想到自己腿的狀況，迪克半途改口說：「小翅膀你太胖了，跑得不夠快！」  
　　「吵死了，這時候還顧著講屁話。」  
　　「我哪有講屁話，我覺得我講得很有道理，你不覺得嗎？我這麼聰明睿智……」  
　　「閉嘴。」  
　　「才不要。」  
　　傑森面無表情道：「我總會找到辦法堵住你的嘴。」  
　　「什麼辦法？」迪克挑釁道。  
　　迪克烏黑的頭髮上沾染褐灰濕泥，臉上帶著一條一條的泥痕，樸素的棉麻衣裳還沾滿泥點，輪椅也髒兮的。即使此時傑森看著迪克狼狽的樣子，腦海中還是能夠馬上出現迪克站在船舷邊，戴著大羽毛船長帽神氣活現討人嫌的笑臉，隨便披在肩頭上的船長雙排扣大衣隨風飄揚，他總是不好好穿好衣服。即使如此穿得邋遢，還愛亂搭配衣裳又缺乏品味，還是沒人能比迪克耀眼，明明是海盜，渾身上下卻帶著希望。  
　　沒有人比迪克還要更好看了。  
　　傑森食指撫過迪克水潤的唇瓣，他低下頭，匆匆地吻了他一下。  
　　嘖。滿嘴的泥巴味。  
　　「閉嘴，回村子等我。」  
　　傑森拋下簡短的一句，轉身就跑。  
　　迪克愣愣的撫著嘴唇，腦袋一片空白，連海軍們的腳步聲越來越靠近他都沒在意。

　　剛才小翅膀好像做了一件不太合邏輯的事情。  
　　如果方才自己沒有出現幻覺，剛才傑森用他的唇，碰著自己的嘴唇了吧？不太像是親錯地方，比如原本想要親額頭或親臉頰……  
　　傑森嘴唇有點乾，都起皮了還硬硬的。  
　　排成縱列的海軍此刻也突破倒斜的巨大樹木，看見留在原地滿身泥濘的迪克。  
　　最前方的海軍警惕舉起長槍，指著他問：「你是什麼人！」  
　　迪克還沒回答，後頭的高個兒中年海軍就壓下那海軍的槍。  
　　「菜鳥，別見著人就想開槍。」說完那中年海軍問他，「喂，你哪來的？」  
　　迪克低下頭，他裝不了害怕，只好盯著腳尖裝自閉。  
　　「我住村子裡。」  
　　「住村子裡？」菜鳥海軍抬腿，踩在輪椅手把上，差點踩著迪克的手指，他以一副看不起人的討厭表情問：「一個殘廢自己來森林裡做什麼？」  
　　迪克緊握輪椅把手，遲疑一會才小聲回答說：「我要來採草莓，回去跟其他人換食物吃。」  
　　就在他問話的時候，在隊伍最後的海軍軍官隊長走到隊列之前。  
　　海軍軍官隊長問：「什麼狀況？」  
　　菜鳥海軍回答：「一個沒用的瘸腿村民。」  
　　海軍軍官隊長斥責說：「那還圍著他做什麼？浪費時間！快繼續搜尋！飛翔的格雷森號的船長一定在這座島上，我就不相信他們能逃得掉！該死的海盜！」  
　　「有通緝犯上島了嗎？」迪克聽見他碎成片的愛船名號，眨巴眼睛，努力裝出害怕的樣子，意圖從海軍口中套更多話。  
　　「哼。怕什麼？我知道海盜上島，通常都不會為難你們這些海盜家眷……早晚該把你們這些家眷給抓起來，省得海盜猖狂！」  
　　海軍隊長在明知道不可能動海盜親眷的情況下，洩憤似地亂罵一氣。  
　　他完全無視迪克存在，繼續抱怨說：「用找死人的通緝令找活人，『夜翼』肯定死透了，所有人都看見他從船首中槍墜落。上頭為什麼不專門給『紅頭罩』開一張懸賞單，非得用『夜翼』的懸賞單找人？」  
　　菜鳥海軍回答：「有的大人。只是我們這次沒帶出來。」  
　　海軍隊長抬腿踹了他一腳。「廢物！你們還記得帶什麼？帶一張嘴來吃乾飯嗎？」  
　　幾名海軍被罵得不敢吭聲。  
　　隊長怒道：「還不快點去找人！」  
　　菜鳥問：「是。要往哪裡找？」  
　　隊長再度踹菜鳥一腳。  
　　海軍隊長狠瞪他一眼，「這種問題還要問我？」  
　　「對不起隊長。那這個人怎麼辦？」  
　　「你們看著處理。」  
　　菜鳥海軍眼露兇光，打算打迪克一頓，發洩怒氣。  
　　他踹輪椅一腳，揚起下巴問：「你這時間出現在樹林裡，很可疑啊。」  
　　輪椅被踢翻，迪克狼狽的摔到地上。  
　　「我……我不敢了，請你放過我……」迪克抱著頭，盯著泥土地面說。  
　　他不敢做出任何太專業的防禦動作，只是抱著頭不動，等著對方打自己一頓。  
　　忍忍。  
　　砰。遠方突然出現一聲巨大槍響，然後是飛鳥搧動翅膀的聲響，嘩啦啦——  
　　驚起的鳥兒，一齊飛上碧藍如洗的天空。  
　　傑森隨後囂張地大喊道：「喂！蠢豬們，你們再找我？動作好慢啊，你們鼻子都壞掉了嗎？還是迷路了？你們這樣讓我很無聊啊。」  
　　菜鳥振奮地喊：「一定是『紅頭罩』，消息果然沒錯，他在島上！」  
　　「追！」  
　　等到海軍離開，再也聽不到他們的腳步聲，迪克洩憤似的將壓扁的藤籃扔出去，原本打算裝草莓的藤籃先被壓扁，又被扔到樹上，掉在地上只彈動兩下就不動了。  
　　迪克罵說：「該死。」  
　　他很擔心傑森。  
　　傑森再能幹，也只有他自己一個。一個人對付一整群海軍，實在太危險了。  
　　迪克本該和傑森並肩合作，無論是選擇引開海軍，繼續留在這座島上，或者逃離此地，他們都該一起行動，而不是讓傑森單獨去解決麻煩。  
　　迪克憤怒地捶打癱軟在泥地裡的雙腿，但它們仍然毫無反應。

　　我……沒辦法。  
　　我做不到。

　　這是迪克在下半身癱瘓之後，第一次對於自身的狀況產生憤怒。不單單是憤怒，還伴隨著無法改變現實的沮喪和無能為力。迪克早就清楚明白，他無法繼續和傑森並肩作戰，連「站」在傑森背後，依靠他庇護的能力都沒有，他只能躲，連逃都逃不好。  
　　只是迪克假裝自己還能像過去一樣裝傻，推傑森去過迪克覺得「好」的生活，逃避承擔傑森對他的心意。  
　　傑森臨走前的吻，讓迪克知道他不能再裝傻。  
　　原先考慮離開傑森，開個花店之類的想法太想當然，  
　　傑森願意當餌引誘敵人，寧可付出這麼多都要保護他這個殘廢，迪克再也無法繼續裝傻。  
　　小翅膀表現得一直都很明顯，只是嘴硬不願意挑明一切。  
　　迪克又不是白痴，他桃花運很好，談過許多段感情。一年之前，傑森曾經突然對他很好，無論迪克怎麼胡鬧都順著他的意，大概縱容了他三個多月。直到傑森似乎領悟到什麼，才恢復和迪克正常一些的相處方式。傑森只是將感情隱藏更深，迪克一清二楚。為避免傑森泥足深陷，迪克停止原本跟傑森偶而會因為排解慾望「互相幫助」的習慣，迪克單方面向傑森宣稱他需要清心寡慾調養身體，才有力氣賺錢養一船船員。  
　　雖然迪克滿嘴瞎話，但傑森沒戳破他的謊言。  
　　也許再過一兩年，傑森就會對他淡了。迪克總是這麼認定著，自己的感情生活太混亂，生冷不忌，但是對從小看大的傑森，迪克僅有的一點良心讓他打定主意不禍害傑森。  
　　現在回過頭來想，他最初就不該心存僥倖，早早拒絕傑森才好。  
　　免得害傑森現在還為他冒險。  
　　迪克不是不喜歡他。  
　　只是……  
　　人總是有許多藉口。  
　　「這麼做對傑森比較好。」  
　　「我本來就不適合跟傑森談感情，再加上我現在的情況，就更不適合了。」  
　　「我比較年長，得負起責任，為傑森考慮。」  
　　「傑森搞錯了，只是產生一種喜歡我的錯覺。」

　　諸如此類的想法在今天以前，迪克理直氣壯，覺得自己是對的，甚至有隱密犧牲奉獻似的自滿。  
　　現在只覺得自己蠢得跟豬一樣。  
　　

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

⚓

　　迪克翻正倒在地上的輪椅，對他來說，爬上輪椅坐好不是最難的事，在樹林中他推動木輪移動，比想像中的更吃力，木輪會慢慢沾黏泥土，輪上的泥越裹越厚，還夾雜帶刺的果實枝葉，刺得他手心發紅。這迫使迪克半途不得不停下來，消耗許多時間剝掉木輪上的泥塊，否則輪椅就要無法移動。  
　　迪克幾乎夢遊一般返回村莊，太陽都快下山了。  
　　在村子口玩跳房子的孩子們眼睛很尖，馬上發現有人從樹林裡出現，其中最大的孩子站出來問：「是誰？」  
　　小維克多靠著輪椅的輪廓，第一個認出那是和他們一起搶出爐蛋塔的大夥伴迪克。  
　　「迪克哥哥？」小維克多驚呼一聲，跑到迪克身邊。  
　　「迪克哥哥你怎麼了！」  
　　「我去找醫生！」  
　　孩子很擔心迪克，有些孩子圍到迪克身邊，不斷問他問題，確認他的安危，幾個機靈孩子跑回村裡找大人幫助。　　  
　　史東先生最快，他一聽迪克出事，立刻放下手上的工作趕到村子口。  
　　迪克一身髒污，恍惚的表情和早上截然不同。  
　　「天啊迪克，你沒受傷吧？」史東先生問。  
　　他替迪克檢查手腳，抹去他臉上的泥巴，緊張地關心他。  
　　「沒事。」  
　　「先去我家，你得洗個澡，和我們一起吃晚飯。」  
　　「不用了。」迪克拒絕，懷抱薄弱的希望問：「傑森回來了嗎？」  
　　「還沒。」  
　　「沒回來……那傑森去了哪裡……」  
　　迪克表現得十分焦慮。  
　　史東先生本來還想問傑森怎麼沒跟著回來，現在看迪克這樣，他根本不敢再問。  
　　上午海軍才來過，史東先生能猜到大概出了什麼事。  
　　迪克說：「我得去找他。」  
　　要是傑森出了什麼意外……  
　　不，以傑森的身手，他能輕鬆應付……但海軍人數不少……  
　　「你別急，我幫你找他。」史東先生一邊哄迪克，一邊推著迪克往自己家走。  
　　小維克多走在輪椅旁邊，他被迪克的狼狽嚇得一跳，此時回過神來問：「迪克哥哥，你想吃蛋塔還是甜甜圈？」  
　　「你留著自己吃，哥哥現在不餓。」迪克勉強扯出笑容。　　　  
　　史東先生關心地問：「不餓還是得填飽肚子，我煮了洋蔥湯，正好能讓你暖和身體。你早餐之後什麼都沒吃吧？」  
　　和小維克多相比，迪克沒力氣去顧慮對待史東先生的態度。  
　　迪克看著史東先生的眼睛，又重複一次說：「我得去找他。」  
　　太危險了。  
　　他在迪克身上看到執拗。迪克主意已定，誰也說服不了他。史東先生衡量片刻，決定幫迪克一把。  
　　「先跟我回家，我幫你換更好用的代步工具。」  
　　「真的？拜託你了！」  
　　迪克目光如火炬一般燃燒著光亮。他一刻都不願意等待了。  
　　傑森，他得去找傑森。  
　　史東先生嘆氣。  
　　「神啊！我也不知道這麼做對不對，先別感謝我。」

　　感謝小維克多的幫助，迪克動手擦洗掉頭上臉上的污泥，弄得浴缸裡都是沙。換了兩次水，迪克才將自己洗刷得乾乾淨淨。  
　　乾淨的舊衣裳很柔軟，穿上之後，迪克有被陽光氣味包圍的感覺。  
　　小維克多拿一副拐杖給他，然後幫助迪克移動到客廳，他被安置在一張帶碎花布椅套的沙發上。  
　　「迪克哥哥快趁熱吃。」小維克多把桌上一碗熱騰騰的洋蔥湯塞到他的手裡。  
　　胡椒的香氣十分溫暖。  
　　「謝謝。」迪克接過碗，喝了一大口溫熱美味的洋蔥湯，「小維克多，你的爸爸去哪裡？」  
　　「他去地窖拿東西。」  
　　「你爸爸在地窖裡放了什麼？」  
　　「我爸都不讓我到地窖玩，我也不知道裡面有什麼。」  
　　「這樣啊。」  
　　迪克已經迫不及待看史東先生會變出什麼新的代步工具給他了。  
　　到底會是怎麼樣的代步工具，迪克好奇極了。迪克見過小維克多抱著《機械學》在看，還有《蒸氣機械發動原理》、《蒸氣學》和《蒸氣機械設計實務》，這些書可不多見，只掌握在少數人的手中，新興的蒸汽機械的流行，讓機械師無論在哪裡都是珍貴的人材。  
　　也許史東先生會給他一台蒸氣運作的輪椅，這樣他自己就不用辛苦的手動推動輪椅。  
　　迪克沒猜中史東先生拿出的並不是一架蒸氣輪椅，它比蒸氣輪椅厲害多了。  
　　「我剛才已經改動過了，以前做的不適合你的狀況，但還是得再調整一下。」  
　　史東先生抱著兩支彎折L型的金屬支架，將它們放在餐桌上。  
　　「這是什麼？」  
　　迪克看不出它的用途。  
　　一提到專業，史東先生滔滔不絕地講解說：「這是外骨骼系統製造的步行輔助裝置，它能夠輔助你行動，當然它不只可以步行，它也可以小跑步——」  
　　迪克雙眼發亮，興奮地問：「跳躍也可以嗎？」  
　　「可以，但是要修改一下，如果需要跳躍，部分零件磨損會比原本預估的還要快很多，承受的壓力和避震緩衝的部分也必須校正，我不確定零件夠用……」  
　　史東先生說著說著就陷入自己的世界裡。  
　　「拜託你了史東先生！我得去找傑森，他需要我。」迪克伸長脖子，迫切地說：「我得重新站起來。」  
　　迪克對傑森的處境很是擔憂，每分每秒過去，傑森似乎離他越來越遠。小翅膀那個笨蛋，什麼事情都想自己扛，這也太鄙視他這個做船長的人了吧。  
　　就算腳廢了，迪克也不覺得自己會變成完全派不上用場的廢物。  
　　史東先生說：「你總算願意嘗試重新站起來了，醫生說你的腿也許可以靠復健復原，但你總不願意嘗試，傑森一直很擔心你。」  
　　靠復健重新站起來的機率並不高，而且就算恢復，他也無法再奔跑或跳躍，所以他對復健並不積極。  
　　步行輔助裝置是迪克的希望。他很需要這份希望。  
　　史東先生又花了好幾個小時修改它，那並不是一件容易的事，但是他專注而狂熱地改造器械，整個人都在發光。  
　　真厲害呀。迪克在心裡由衷地讚嘆道。  
　　這讓迪克內心產生一股將人挖角到自己船上的衝動。不過當他一想到自己那炸成碎片的飛翔的格雷森號，他便開不了口。  
　　之後買新船再說吧。說到新船，換新船就順便換個新名字好了。畢竟「飛翔的格雷森號」跟傳說中的幽靈船「飛翔的荷蘭人號」太過相似，好久以前就被船員吐槽好多次。趁換船的時候換個新名字剛剛好。  
　　比如說，取名叫作「小紅帽號」就很不錯，聽起來很可愛。或者「東尼老虎號」也很棒，不知道穀片公司願不願意贊助他們一船穀片當冠名費……  
　　迪克沒發現自己已經從心底放棄退休計畫，開始考慮另買一條新船，繼續以船長身份在漫漫人生中航行。他現在更關注傑森的狀況。  
　　小維克多睏得打了不知道第幾個哈欠，史東先生終於完成了。  
　　「迪克，過來試試。」  
　　史東先生揮手要他過去，因為沉迷工作，史東先生一瞬間忘記了迪克移動不便，迪克自己拿起暫時替代用的拐杖，小維克多趕快跑過來扶著他走到史東先生身邊。  
　　史東先生一愣，歉然說：「對不起，我忘記了。」  
　　「這沒什麼。」迪克一點也不介意。  
　　只是史東先生很愧疚，他沒有繼續道歉，掛著歉意的笑容對他說：「你坐在這裡。」  
　　史東先生讓迪克坐到餐桌木椅上，捧著步行輔助裝置半蹲，動作熟稔地擺弄外骨骼系統製成的器械，小心翼翼地將迪克無力的雙腳放進裝置裡。  
　　它美得像藝術品，古銅色的金屬支架、齒輪，部分精密零件罩著一層茶色玻璃，整副器械在燭火下閃爍著溫暖的光芒，讓人難以相信它是實用的輔助器械。  
　　迪克讚嘆道：「真美。」  
　　「扣上腰帶就好了。」  
　　迪克撐起身體，方便史東先生將裝置扣上腰部。  
　　扣好腰帶，史東先生示意迪克先坐回去，他再度蹲下最後調整，包括固定關節齒輪，確定所有螺絲都鎖緊了，最後按下側邊磨製的菱形水晶，一鍵啟動裝置。  
　　迪克聽見發動機小小地嗡了一聲，同時伴隨細微蒸氣的聲響，家裡的蒸氣布穀鳥鐘蒸氣聲更小一些，這裝置發出的聲響讓迪克聯想起蒸汽船蒸氣系統運作，不過他腿上裝得肯定是微縮版本——也許他的下一艘船可以直接換蒸氣的，換一艘蒸汽船讓迪克有更充分的藉口誘拐史東先生到他的船上工作，他真該認真考慮要找什麼理由說服史東先生上自己的船。  
　　迪克觀察了好一會，輔助裝置些微汽音會洩漏他的行蹤，這代表他很容易在潛伏時洩露行蹤。不過迪克覺得只要能夠重新站起來跑跳，這一點點小缺陷，根本算不上什麼。  
　　史東先生調整完成，滿意地抓了一條抹布擦掉手上的機油，站起來插著腰宣布道：「好，試試看它好不好用，它能感應到你上半身想要起立蹲下的肌肉變化，和以前走路的感覺不會差太多。當然你還可以靠手動操作，按鍵在腰上，但我建議你先別嘗試。」  
　　迪克撐著輪椅，緩緩地伸直右腳外骨骼，他感覺很像單腳跳格子，右腳先站穩，再伸直左腳外，藉由外骨骼，迪克兩腳穩穩的踏在地面上。  
　　「哇哦。」  
　　恢復原本的視野高度感覺真棒。  
　　迪克俯視小維克多的頭頂，撫摸他的頭作為感謝。  
　　「你爸爸真厲害。」  
　　「我爸爸當然很厲害。」小維克多驕傲的回答，然後新奇地觀察迪克站直的身高，總覺得他的迪克哥哥突然變成大人了，顯得陌生許多。  
　　史東先生鼓勵他說：「不錯吧，站得很穩，走兩步看看？」  
　　迪克試探地向前走了兩步，但手腳並不完全協調，他踉蹌幾步，身體前傾。  
　　小維克多驚呼道：「小心！」  
　　迪克在跌倒之前，險險撐住靠在牆邊的五斗櫃，才躲掉臉部著地的結局。  
　　史東先生說：「小心，你得習慣習慣它才行。」  
　　迪克咧嘴笑說：「嘿，不錯吧。不過還需要練習一下。」  
　　莫名的感動在心中發芽，就跟看見嬰兒學會走路的感動一模一樣。真好，能走路了。  
　　說起來迪克現在也跟嬰兒沒兩樣了，得重新學會走路，但他不能花好幾個月才學會走路。他得馬上適應步行輔助裝置，最遲天亮，他得去找傑森。  
　　爬也要爬去找小翅膀。  
　　「跳躍的按鍵是哪一個？」迪克躍躍欲試。  
　　史東先生嚇了一跳，面露為難之色，連連揮手拒絕。  
　　「不，不行。你可不能在客廳練習跳躍，太容易撞到東西，而且這太難了，你先練習走路。」  
　　「別緊張史東先生，我不會留在這裡跳躍撞壞你的傢俱，不過外頭天還很黑，先讓我在你的客廳練練走路怎麼樣？」  
　　「當然，你可以當這兒是自己家。」  
　　史東先生很熱情。  
　　迪克沒當真，他知道那只是客套話。不管怎麼說，這都只會是史東先生和小維克多的家，他的家是飛翔的格雷森號、更早之前是黑暗騎士號。如今他的家在史東先生家隔壁，那是他和小翅膀一起建立的家。  
　　家。  
　　有芬芳的香草，每到吃飯時間會有好聞的食物香氣，擺設簡單溫馨的家。  
　　迪克滿臉汗水。　　  
　　「迪克哥哥，你是不是很痛？」小維克多遲疑地問。  
　　「一點也不痛。」  
　　對迪克來說，這一點疼痛真的不算什麼。  
　　控制步行輔助裝置並不容易。  
　　而史東先生說得很簡單，「和從前走路沒什麼兩樣。」  
　　天知道這差得可多了。輔助器械的重量不輕，用腰部帶動它運作很難，他能想像跳躍時會腰椎會有多不舒服，更遑論在空中翻滾後著地。迪克很難確定自己能在重量集中在下半身器械的情況下，能找到新的重心並適應它，重新學會輕盈的翻滾。  
　　但迪克不覺得辛苦，反而充滿鬥志。  
　　傑森還在等他。迪克也沒有忘記傑森要他回村子等他，也許下一刻傑森馬上就回來了。他很可能做無用功，但身為船長，他怎麼可能讓自己的大副單獨面對危險？  
　　他會去找傑森，他會帶傑森回家。

 

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

⚓

　　傑森在樹林裡奔跑。  
　　他跑得很有技巧，盡量踏在結實的樹幹上，不去踩腐葉和落在地上的樹枝，安靜無聲。  
　　海軍通常只在確認目標確實出現的時候才會出動，傑森上島前曾經調查過一次，這座島最不單純的也只是暫時生活在這裡的海盜後裔。  
　　海軍絕對發現他的行蹤了。  
　　傑森很懊惱。  
　　他不該急著去探聽消息，肯定是哪裡沒注意，沒有確實抹消自己出現過痕跡，才會被抓到尾巴。要是知道誰把消息賣給海軍，他一定會殺了他。傑森咬牙想道。  
　　這座島不小，但海軍人多，靠著人多，海軍那些蠢貨再廢物，也漸漸將他逼至岸邊。  
　　見鬼，他們到底派來了多少人？看來他和迪克上午遇到的海軍，只是一個小分隊而已。  
　　傑森不得不冒險靠近沙灘邊，去取第四號備用木船，先到可瑞梅艾黎島上去躲一躲。  
　　按照蠢貨們全都追過來的反應，他們應該沒發現迪克就是「夜翼」。除了唯一正式的船長裝束以外，所有人都知道「夜翼」平常穿得有多奇怪，連海軍都知道迪克那笨蛋熱愛奇裝異服。所以當迪克穿著樸素，臉上抹著泥巴狼狽的模樣，肯定誰也認不出來。  
　　他打算以四號備用木船，吸引海軍的注意力，然後橫泳到可瑞梅艾黎島。  
　　頂多游個一天一夜就到了，傑森曾經游過一次。不過他已經奔跑了一早上，體力流失，他已經不能肯定他的計畫能夠全然成功。  
　　但他無所畏懼。

　　傑森看見海軍們舉著火把，排列在沙灘邊，將他前往四號小木船的路堵住。  
　　海軍舉著喇叭，篤定地喊：「紅頭罩，你已經被包圍了，快點投降吧！」  
　　「投降個鬼。」他罵了一句，從椰林與灌木叢的陰影下，換了位置，躲藏到生長在潮間，半泡在水裡的樹林間躲藏，更加隱蔽。  
　　他得重新想個方案。務必把海軍引開這座島，至少讓笨蛋船長不會被抓到。

　　可惡。  
　　最後和迪克的臨別吻都是泥土味啊，搞什麼啊。  
　　他並沒有喜歡上迪克。  
　　沒錯，那不算是喜歡。傑森確定吻只是一種手段，讓他乾脆俐落閉嘴的方法。  
　　那傢伙每次都搞不清楚狀況，明明該安靜還不安靜，喋喋不休吵得要死。每天都很吵，迪克可以從早餐吃麥片就不停地說話直到他出門，然後在他回家後，也能聽見迪克正和不同鄰居、小孩子、甚至盆栽不停地說話或唱歌，沒有一刻閒得下來。  
　　我的盆栽們都會嫌你太吵。傑森想。  
　　在內心深處，傑森一方面為迪克的與往常無異的表現感到安心，一方面又感到沮喪。他覺得他的船長並不信任他，不願意把負面情緒表現給他看。傑森想過，如果是他自己必須一生坐在輪椅上，他一定會瘋掉。但迪克那個笨蛋，仍然以一副看上去很高興的樣子過日子。  
　　真想揍他。  
　　但傑森不想動手揍病人，而且這是自己的問題。畢竟若不是他對迪克的照顧不周，迪克才會不願意將責任交託給他。哼，那個笨蛋船長，早晚他會在他的日常生活中，佔據比大副重要的位置，成為他最相信倚靠的人。  
　　現在還做不到，就訂下計畫，一個步驟接另一個，總有達成的一天。  
　　傑森相信自己絕對有耐心等到那一天。

　　突然，一個巨大的鋼球呈拋物線，落在海軍的船上和沙灘上，掉在沙灘上的鋼球沒有馬上爆炸，在地上滾了幾秒，海軍們辨認出那是大型砲彈，驚慌地一轟而散。  
　　等海軍都散開躲好了，砲彈才爆炸，只有炸開一米多方圓，範圍小得誰都傷不到。  
　　一顆潮掉砲彈，買錯東西的冤大頭傻子。傑森判斷完，瞇起眼睛，朝漆黑的外海看去。  
　　有其他人來了。  
　　傑森憑藉微弱的火光辨認海上發射砲彈的船隻旗幟，傑森看得不是很清楚，但那艘船模糊的輪廓很可能是老熟人。反正肯定不是海軍，沒看出是哪個白痴買了爛得要死的砲彈。  
　　傑森的老熟人正在他的船上罵人。  
　　企鵝在船上氣得跳腳。  
　　「誰買的貨！嘎！」  
　　「您說要買最便宜的——」  
　　「我從來沒這麼說過！我多有錢！我有錢到睡在鑽石冰山上！蠢貨！」  
　　「對不起啊，老大。」  
　　「對不起有什麼用！為了獲得更多鑽石，我必須找到夜翼，那個持有藏寶圖的狡猾人物……」企鵝用傘形的槍將屬下轟下船，正想繼續發洩怒火，企鵝發現另一艘不速之客出現，「該死，那貪婪的女人也來了！」  
　　他衝到船長室裡，拿了能夠擴大音量的機械，又衝到船舷邊，對著新出現的船喊得口沫橫飛。  
　　「滾！是我先來的，貓女！」  
　　那擴大音量的設備，讓企鵝人嘎啞難聽的嗓音充滿整個海域。  
　　那艘船的船首有著貓首人身像的船隻，十分好辨認，正是貓女的座駕。  
　　貓女拉長音調，懶洋洋地回答：「哦，這不是小鳥兒嗎？」  
　　「企鵝！企鵝不是鳥！」企鵝火冒三丈地嚷嚷。  
　　「嗯哼，反正我覺得這兩種都差不多。」  
　　「妳別想插手來分一杯羹，誰給你這種權利了？」  
　　「你難道不知道任何珍寶都是我會感興趣的東西嗎？聽說寶藏有一整箱的金綠寶石貓眼，真令人心動，我的心臟都在怦怦地跳動呢。」  
　　這下可好了。  
　　海軍把海盜們都引來了，海軍專門聘請智能障礙者嗎？現在他暫時不需要擔心海軍，但企鵝和貓女會更讓他頭疼。  
　　趁貓女和企鵝狗咬狗，海軍顧著盯他們倆的時候，他可以趁機回村子裡找迪克。  
　　已經過去這麼久，他應該回家了。  
　　……拜託不要迷路。  
　　神啊，他突然覺得迪克迷路的可能性很高。

　　懷抱著迪克可能迷路的擔憂，傑森跑回村落之前，還專門到草莓地那裡繞了一會兒，等到發現迪克輪椅的車輪橫印，滿肚子不是滋味地加快速度回村落。  
　　迪克怎麼把輪椅推回去，途中有什麼困難，傑森隨便猜都能猜得出來。得誇白痴船長兩句做得好，他辛苦了。  
　　傑森原本是這樣想的。　　  
　　在晨曦中，迪克穿著步行輔助裝置，小跑奔向傑森，熱情地招呼他說：「嘿，你回來了！」　　  
　　說真的，迪克還不如迷路在森林裡，讓他不得不去找。  
　　他在搞什麼？天知道他只離開了一個下午和晚上，迪克就這麼恢復奇裝異服了吧。傑森臉色鐵青地瞪視站立在史東先生家庭院的迪克，像看見獨角獸一樣驚愕。  
　　怕他跌倒，傑森慌忙伸出手接住他，迪克站得很穩，但他仍然用力一抱，將迪克緊緊地摟進懷裡。  
　　傑森臭著臉罵道：「白痴，我不是叫你回家嗎？為什麼到處亂跑！」  
　　他的臉悶在傑森懷裡，小聲辯駁說：「我沒有亂跑啊，我在史東先生家。」  
　　「那又不是你家。」  
　　迪克傻兮兮地笑著點頭，認同傑森的話，那確實不是他家，所以傑森來接他回家了。  
　　「傑森，你回來了。」史東先生上了年紀又熬了一整夜，他滿臉疲倦，但看見傑森仍然不吝於露出笑容。  
　　「啊。」  
　　那句我回來了含在嘴裡，對著幫上很多忙的鄰居和迪克，怎麼也說不出來。傑森抿緊嘴唇，又緊了緊手臂，將迪克抱得更緊。  
　　「你身上那玩意是怎麼回事？」  
　　「用蒸氣發動運作的外骨骼輔助系統，很帥氣吧！我還可以彈跳喔！」迪克想後退一步示範他的新裝備。  
　　但傑森緊緊抓住迪克，瞪著他說：「你還想做什麼傻事？」  
　　傑森不覺得那機械的實際用途會大於它的裝飾用途。  
　　「哪有傻，我想跳一跳給你看，我剛才練習——」  
　　迪克說到一半就被打斷。  
　　「所以只花了半天，你就把自己變成兔子了？」  
　　「才不是兔子。小翅膀，你覺得讓史東先生再幫我改裝一下，腳底這邊改成刀刃怎麼樣？一踢就可以劃傷敵人，超酷！」  
　　傑森毫不留情地拒絕說：「不行，你只會給人添麻煩。」  
　　「傑森你真沒禮貌。」  
　　迪克對史東先生道歉說：「不好意思，史東先生，我家傑森就是少見多怪。」  
　　史東先生不介意傑森的質疑：「這沒什麼。傑森躲了一夜肯定累壞了，你們快回家休息吧。」　  
　　這回可是傑森錯了。傑森肯定沒想到史東先生會是隱居在小島上的能人，全天下恐怕只有史東先生，還有時常為黑暗騎士號研發新裝備的大師才有可能做出蒸氣運轉的輔助機械。  
　　迪克回頭看史東先生和小維克多，小維克多一晚沒睡，已經睏得頭一點一點地打瞌睡。  
　　他收起原本想向傑森炫耀他新裝備的興奮心情，認認真真地向史東先生道謝。  
　　迪克說：「您幫了我們大忙，史東先生，我都不知道要怎麼感謝您才好。」  
　　史東先生和藹地看著他們兩人。「這沒什麼，你還年輕，有很多時間可以揮霍，還有時間去闖蕩，就好好拼一拼將來吧。」  
　　傑森指著迪克身上的裝備，冷硬地說：「我會付清它的錢。」  
　　「不用。」史東先生看傑森皺著眉瞪他，又回想起一開始替迪克做輪椅時，他也擺出等價交換的態度，改口說：「等有機會再給我，不急。」  
　　「我一定會付清，告辭。」  
　　迪克敏銳的發現不對，「怎麼了，海軍還沒走？」  
　　傑森說：「不知道，企鵝跟貓女來了。」  
　　「毫無秩序的貪婪鬼跟漂亮女人。」迪克若有所思。  
　　「漂亮女人？」傑森挑眉。  
　　「跟布魯斯有一腿的漂亮女人。」迪克露齒一笑，臉貼近傑森的臉問：「吃我的醋了？我家大副真可愛。」  
　　練習一整夜晚的步行輔助裝置，迪克身上都是汗味，但傑森一點也不討厭。  
　　他想像自己若是舔迪克的臉頰，一定能嚐到鹹味。  
　　笨蛋船長總是能把自己弄得很狼狽，不好好盯著他果然不行。  
　　「我才沒空閒著吃醋。」  
　　他們回到自家門口，避開史東先生展開嚴肅的對話。  
　　傑森想讓迪克繼續留在小島上，他去引開他們的注意力，但迪克不願意。  
　　迪克說：「我跟著你。」  
　　他很堅持，難得端正表情，一臉嚴肅。  
　　「太危險了，你已經不適合跟著做危險的事了，迪克·格雷森。」  
　　「所以你現在不願意聽船長的話了？想挑戰我當船長？我們打一場，小翅膀。」  
　　「別鬧了。」  
　　現在不是放縱迪克胡鬧的安全時刻，海軍和海盜正在往這座島聚集，而他和迪克並不像上一次被圍攻時，擁有整整一艘船和船員。即使那時太過突然，盟友來不及趕到只能孤軍奮戰。現在恐怕也得獨自面對戰鬥，船員們生死未卜，盟友們的狀況恐怕也不怎麼樣。  
　　傑森不願意再讓迪克擋在自己身前一次，上一次是那雙腿，要是再來一次，難道讓迪克用命來護著他？  
　　不了，他沒有這麼弱。  
　　迪克抓著他的手臂，睜眼說瞎話道：「誰跟你鬧了，傑森，我可以戰鬥，也能夠保護自己。而即使我在輪椅上，也能做好同時保護自己和保護你，你不能把我排除在外。」  
　　傑森冷冷地說：「我對你的話保持懷疑。」  
　　「你知道我不可能乖乖聽話待著不動，更何況我現在能走能跑。」  
　　「跑個鬼！」  
　　兩人吵得僵持不下。  
　　迪克不想和他吵，但是他既然有能力了，就不願意繼續被傑森護在身後。  
　　突然，燒灼的氣味順著風，從島的另一端傳來。  
　　「他們瘋了嗎？」迪克臉色難看。  
　　「他們本來就瘋了。」傑森也沉著臉，怒火隱隱的在他身上燃燒。  
　　那群又瘋又危險的蠢貨，點燃了島嶼的樹林。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

⚓

　　傑森離開那片樹林，在他返回村莊趕路的時候，小布丁號也到了，有哈莉·奎茵那個瘋女人在，三艘海盜船和海軍形成詭異的平衡，海盜們用了好一段時間達成共識，談到天都快亮了。他們打算暫時先合作把可能持有寶藏圖的「紅頭罩」逮到再說，那傢伙可是飛翔的格雷森號的大副，他們都篤定既然「夜翼」死了，紅頭罩肯定知道寶藏圖的下落。  
　　海盜們上了岸，逼走海軍，喊話幾次都沒有喊出傑森，畢竟傑森壓根就不在那裡。他們想逼傑森和他們談，又沒耐心一寸一寸搜索，因此決定放火燒島。  
　　「海盜跟海軍打起來了！去喊醒村長，喊醒所有人，都先退到海上去！」  
　　史東先生不自覺遵守迪克的意思，也沒發現迪克直接以命令的方式和他說話。  
　　「我們得掩護村民撤離。」迪克得意洋洋地朝傑森揚起臉說：「這下你不帶我都不行啦。」  
　　迪克神氣十足的模樣讓傑森很想捏他的臉頰，破壞那可惡的表情，不過他忍住了。他只暗暗地記下一筆，決定沒收迪克下一次和下下一次的甜點作為笨蛋船長不聽話的教訓。

　　村子裡的所有人聞到樹林那一方傳來的焦灼氣味，二話不說，拿了東西就走。  
　　即使如此，村民移動的速度很慢，畢竟他們只是普通人。  
　　所有稍大的少年，和還腳步穩健的老人自覺走在最後面，手裡持著各式各樣的武器，不過大多是魚叉，遠程攻擊只有幾張孩子們打兔子用的獵弓。這個村莊除了迪克和傑森，並沒有其他青年在，年輕人都去外面討海討生活了。  
　　他們得自己保護自己。  
　　迪克走到村長身邊，懷抱著滿滿地愧疚說：「對不起，我們惹麻煩了。」  
　　村長站定，停下來拍拍迪克的肩膀，中氣十足地說：「你惹得麻煩還少嗎？我可不想再為你想獨吞一整個剛出爐的香蕉蛋糕，幫你和孩子們做仲裁。」  
　　村長周圍的村民也跟著停下來，他們也聽見村長的話了，都哈哈大笑起來。  
　　「有什麼關係，你們還是小孩子，惹麻煩又不會怎麼樣。只是你因為吃太多甜食又被傑森罵，這我就沒辦法幫你了。」  
　　「是呀，如果傑森再沒收你的甜點，我也不會再幫你說情啦！傑森太兇了。」  
　　「他不兇。」迪克認真回答說。  
　　一個紅鼻子老頭兒調侃迪克說：「沒錯，他對我們不兇，但他會兇你。」  
　　「哈哈哈……」  
　　「別擔心，我們一點也不怕危險，就是我也想來一副你身上的好東西。」走在前方不遠處的老奶奶，欣羨地對迪克說：「史東的手藝可真不錯，人老了就跑得不快囉。」  
　　史東先生插話說：「不行，瑪莎奶奶你的腰背可撐不住它的重量。」  
　　瑪莎奶奶說：「那你就想辦法做得輕一點，你不是最強的機械師嗎？也讓迪克輕鬆一些？」  
　　史東先生摸摸鼻子苦笑。  
　　在隊伍後方的傑森只發現迪克才跑到前面沒多久，前方隊伍就暫停下來不繼續往前，讓後半隊伍都跟著停下。  
　　現在很趕時間，傑森很想大聲罵迪克不要帶頭擋路，但他還記得他們得隱蔽行蹤。  
　　傑森用不大卻清楚的聲音說：「不要停下來，繼續往前走！迪克你不要礙事！」  
　　「哈哈，傑森又罵你了。」  
　　「你有哪一天不被罵呀？」  
　　迪克傻笑，抓抓頭髮，深一腳淺一腳護送老人家們走。

　　海盜直接從傑森藏四號備用木船的沙灘登島，而海軍則是在小島唯一的迷你港口停泊。但在海盜出現之前，原本停進港口的海軍船就已出航，繞著島巡航，封鎖傑森可能逃竄的路線。在海盜出現後，海軍船忙著盯著海盜。  
　　因此小島的迷你港口現在很安全，一路上沒碰上任何阻擋，而港口距離村莊並不遠，村民們不久就到達迷你港口，更老的老人和更小的小孩先上船，一艘接著一艘小艇接連出海。  
　　迪克和傑森守在岸邊，準備等到所有人都上船了再說。  
　　迪克站在迷你港口觀察半天回頭問傑森說：「傑森啊。」  
　　「聽村長說，你買了一艘船。」  
　　「……是又怎麼樣。」  
　　「我們的船是哪一艘？」  
　　傑森不情願地伸手指著一條小艇。  
　　這艘小艇最常使用加上傑森為了低調，一開始就買了一艘破舊的船，看起來比飛翔的格雷森號原本附帶的小船還要破一千倍，他一點也不想被迪克看見。  
　　感覺遜爆了。  
　　「哇，好小好破！」迪克驚嘆道。  
　　拳頭癢癢的，好想揍他。  
　　「廢話什麼，要坐不坐隨你。」  
　　「我當然要搭，想想我們傑森現在也是有船的人了。真感動！」  
　　傑森坐在栓船柱上，冷冷地說：「你最好閉嘴，我現在很想揍你。」  
　　迪克想了想，一屁股坐到傑森的膝蓋上。  
　　「唉，我腰好酸。」  
　　「誰叫你逞強。」  
　　步行輔助裝置的重量並不輕，傑森抱著迪克，只感覺他比以往重得多了。  
　　罵歸罵，傑森還是好好替他揉捏腰部。  
　　「嗯……用力一點……這邊輕一點……」迪克一邊享受一邊動口，傑森沉著臉，調整力道。  
　　過了半响，迪克小聲對傑森說：「欸，你是不是硬了？最近火氣很大啊。」  
　　「閉嘴。」  
　　「等安全一點的時候記得自給自足一下，不然憋著憋壞小傑森了怎麼——唔——」  
　　傑森忍無可忍，再度以吻封口，強迫他閉嘴。

⚓  
　　  
　　企鵝、貓女和哈莉·奎茵一齊收拾了海軍，轟翻了海軍船才登島，三艘窮凶惡極的海盜船對上一艘中看不中用的海軍船，勝負顯而易見。三方人馬登陸後，他們一邊吵架一邊趕路，腳程倒沒變慢多少，他們不傻，不會光顧吵架，放走紅頭罩。有一小隊海軍還待在島上，作為漏網之魚，這隊海軍不遠不近的跟著他們，倒沒人刻意去趕海軍，反正又打不過，別來礙事就好。  
　　企鵝急著想找到寶藏圖，他指揮手下開路，但他一瘸一拐走得慢。　　  
　　貓女不想等企鵝，可是一想超前隊伍，無論是哈莉·奎茵或還是企鵝的手下都來攔他，她這次來得急，人帶得少，她的船上又一向貓比人多。  
　　嘗試越過幾人先走一步無果，貓女嫌棄企鵝說：「企鵝，你走得太慢了。」  
　　企鵝回嘴說：「哼，那是因為我沒帶我的蒸氣摩托車來，否則你們都得追著我的背影跑。」  
　　「少拿蒸氣摩托車說嘴了，在陸地上要用車代步的廢物——」說到一半，企鵝手下拿著刀架在貓女脖子上，她趕緊說：「我道歉。」  
　　哈莉·奎茵根本不在狀態，她陶醉地捧著臉，滿腦子都是幻想。  
　　「快一點，我要快一點拿到寶藏圖去送給小布丁。啦啦啦……小布丁一定會很開心。」  
　　企鵝說：「送給一艘船？哈莉·奎茵你總算完全瘋了嗎？」  
　　「不是小布丁號，是送給我的甜心小布丁！」哈莉尖著嗓音回答。  
　　企鵝說：「我不覺得有哪裡不同。」  
　　哈莉輕蔑地笑說：「就是不同，小布丁是小布丁！企鵝是蠢鳥！」  
　　「誰是蠢鳥！想打架嗎？」企鵝抽出傘朝哈莉攻擊。  
　　貓女攔下企鵝的攻擊。  
　　「算了吧，小布丁指的是她的男人小丑，你敢得罪他？」  
　　「她和小丑有關係？」企鵝驚訝地瞪大的眼睛。  
　　「你竟然不知道？」貓女眼睛含著嘲笑之意。  
　　企鵝被貓女的眼神激得生氣，挺胸滑稽地走了兩步，「就算有關係又怎麼樣！」  
　　「反正我可不想惹來小丑，我只要那箱貓眼石就好。」  
　　企鵝說：「哼，你識相就好，鑽石和金幣都是我的。」  
　　貓女翻了個白眼。  
　　她才不會和企鵝吵架，那傢伙只會胡扯瞎搞，反正到時候走著瞧吧。

　　這支奇怪的隊伍趕了一路，速度不算太慢，加上他們抓著海軍當嚮導，當他們趕到小村莊的時候，迪克和傑森才剛剛上了小艇。  
　　「咿啊——人呢？」尖利地長嘯聲從哈莉·奎茵嘴裡傳出，連在港口邊的迪克和杰森都聽見了。  
　　港口離村莊並不遠，迪克與傑森雙目相對，眼中皆有擔憂。  
　　「頑皮鬼跑到哪裡了？出來！出來！」  
　　哈莉·奎茵看見空蕩的村莊開始發瘋，大叫大喊，舉著槍掃射村莊，她的手下衝進村裡翻箱倒櫃，一個人都沒找著。  
　　「別亂喊亂叫，瘋女人。」企鵝指著路上顯而易見的腳印痕跡說：「全部都逃了，那個方向。」  
　　貓女問：「喂，海軍的，這島上的村民知道紅頭罩的下落嗎？」  
　　被貓女等人抓了一路當指南針的海軍抖著嗓子，可憐兮兮地回答說：「他們說……不知道，從來沒見過。」  
　　「白痴。」貓女鄙夷掃視海軍一眼，把他扔到一邊，海軍連這種話都傻傻的信了，沒腦子真可憐。  
　　企鵝臭著臉說：「現在追不知道追不追得到。」  
　　貓女說：「他們一定知道紅頭罩的下落，這麼長時間，他不可能住在樹林裡還不被發現。」  
　　「立刻追上去！」企鵝揮舞著雨傘說道。  
　　企鵝的手下如鬣狗般追了出去，貓女和哈莉·奎茵則親自領著他們各自的手下，沿著腳印奔跑。  
　　村民們走了近二十分鐘的路，他們只跑了四分多鐘就到了。  
　　他們看見小船散落在海上。  
　　「還沒逃太遠！」  
　　三人的手下毫不猶豫的跳進海裡，追趕上來。  
　　傑森雙槍指向追兵，一槍一個，毫不留情地連番射擊，在他的火力壓制下，沒人能靠近他們的小艇。  
　　不過這樣的優勢並不持久。傑森清楚他槍裡的子彈就要告罄，迪克肩扛剛才紅鼻子老頭塞給他的老式手持式大炮，瞄準岸邊，準備在真正棘手人物出現的時候射出砲彈——與此同時還得祈禱這手持式大炮還能使用，雖然紅鼻子老頭聲稱他天天用油保養他心愛的大炮，但過了這麼多年就算炮管沒壞，炮彈內的炸藥很可能潮掉無法爆炸。　  
　　傑森兩把槍的彈藥都沒了，扔掉雙槍，毫不猶豫從腳邊撿起小孩子們貢獻出來的獵弓，一箭射中一個。  
　　迪克吹了一聲口哨。「好準頭，弓用得不錯。」  
　　「在用槍之前，我弓就用得不錯。」  
　　因為迪克就在身邊，傑森並不著急，還有心情聊天。  
　　貓女一眼就認出傑森，大聲喊道：「紅頭罩！快把藏寶圖交出來！」  
　　迪克高聲問：「喂，貓女，最近你還跟布魯斯在一起嗎？」  
　　迪克打算用養父和貓女的曖昧交情，爭取一個朋友。  
　　「不要提那個沒節操的雙性戀！」  
　　沒想到貓女反而被迪克激怒，長鞭一卷絞斷拴在岸邊的破木筏，那是唯一還拴在岸邊的交通用具，她站上破木筏，長鞭連擊海面，連船槳都不用就飛速的追了上來。  
　　「剛才他是不是說了什麼不得了的話？雙性戀？是說布魯斯嗎？哇哦，他跟誰在一起了？」  
　　傑森回答說：「布魯斯跟克利普頓號的船長談戀愛。」  
　　「你怎麼知道？」  
　　「我聽說的。」  
　　迪克大呼小叫道：「那為什麼不跟我說！你竟然瞞著我！真是太讓我傷心了小翅膀！」  
　　傑森竟然不願意分享八卦，簡直吝嗇至極。  
　　「這件事不太重要，誰知道他們什麼時候會分手。」  
　　「但我想知道，畢竟克利普頓號的船長凱艾爾很厲害的人，我倒不覺得他們會那麼快分手。」  
　　迪克從前就把克利普頓號的船長當成偶像，如果是他跟布魯斯在一起，那他一點也不介意。  
　　都大敵當前了傑森不像迪克沒神經，心神情緒緊繃，根本沒心情談八卦，抽空瞪迪克一眼，邊射箭邊說：「你專心捧好你的炮筒。」  
　　迪克咧嘴笑道：「嘿，還不知道它點不點得著。」  
　　「烏鴉嘴。」  
　　貓女一邊用鞭子驅動木筏，一邊打掉傑森射過去的箭枝，前進的速度不快。但傑森和迪克的小艇因為無人操縱，只能順著水波緩緩飄流，有前進跟沒前進沒什麼差別。  
　　眼看貓女與他們的距離越來越近，而哈莉·奎茵和企鵝都趕到港口邊，加上她還發射信號槍，呼喚屬於她的小布丁號趕來支援，情勢對他們越來越不利。  
　　留給他們逃脫的時間所剩無幾，危險近在眼前，迪克卻一點也不緊張，他從容地瞄準岸上的人，雨帶笑意說：「好啦。親愛的小翅膀，貓女交給你，哈莉·奎茵跟企鵝都到岸邊了，我爭取一炮解決他們。聽紅鼻子爺爺說，它的後座力很強，待會可要站穩了，別因為船搖晃就掉到海裡去。」  
　　傑森說：「你注意你自己就夠了，你的步行輔助裝置不能沾水吧？」  
　　「嘿嘿，不用擔心，我才不可能會掉下去。」  
　　貓女已經逼近他們的小艇，長鞭一甩，差點搆著傑森的臉。  
　　「注意啦，一！」迪克手扣在板機上，大聲倒數。  
　　傑森一點也不緊張，抓準時機彎腰拾起一把箭枝，再度瞄準貓女，連續射擊。  
　　「二！」  
　　貓女打掉箭枝，她總算看清楚迪克扛著手持式大炮，她似乎罵了句髒話，便毫無遲疑地跳下木筏，潛入海面之下。  
　　「三！」  
　　在迪克喊完倒數並扣下板機的同時，傑森扔掉獵弓蹲下，替迪克捂著耳朵防止被爆炸聲震壞耳膜。  
　　後座力促使迪克往後跌，傑森蹲在他身後，正好做了墊背。  
　　老舊的手持式大炮成功射出砲彈，將港口轟得稀爛。  
　　等到煙霧稍散，傑森對他說：「你變重了，從今天開始禁止吃甜食。」  
　　「這是炮筒跟步行輔助裝置的重量，你知道我最近變輕了嗎？都是因為你不准我吃甜食——」迪克喋喋不休說著不停。  
　　在硝煙味道中，傑森抱著笨蛋船長迪克，總覺得好像還少了某種步驟。  
　　迪克繼續說：「而且甜食是我的生命，你不能斷我甜食，如果你這樣做我跟大家宣傳說你欺負你家船長！這樣是非常沒有職業道德的行為。簡直殘忍無情，無理取鬧……」  
　　比如說，以某種方式，阻止迪克繼續說廢話。  
　　傑森再度以吻封住他的唇，舌尖探入齒縫，捲著他的舌交纏。迪克的嘴唇甜如糖蜜，總覺得有股……  
　　蛋塔的味道。  
　　「迪克·格雷森，誰准你吃蛋塔了！」傑森臉都氣黑了。  
　　竟敢偷吃蛋塔，白痴船長膽子不小。  
　　「我剛才很餓，而且是瓊茲大叔請我吃的。」  
　　「我有說你可以吃嗎？你蛀牙就不要找我。」  
　　「沒那麼容易蛀牙啦。」迪克笑嘻嘻地說，眼看傑森臉色越來越糟，他只好轉移話題說：「大家都知道你只會兇我，你就不能我好一點嗎？我可是船長欸？——你又親我！」  
　　傑森動作還不太熟練，這次兩人撞到了牙齒。  
　　為了掩飾尷尬，傑森板著臉俯視他說：「有什麼意見嗎？」  
　　「所以你喜歡我。」  
　　迪克用「被我抓到了囉」的傻笑看著他，煩人的要命。  
　　「是有這個可能。」  
　　傑森沒有承認，也沒有否認。  
　　「喜歡就說喜歡，別扭扭捏捏，還是你害羞了？哎呦小翅膀好純情，你一害羞我也會覺得害羞。」  
　　「我沒害羞，我只是想，剛才某人要我不要憋壞小傑森。」傑森意味深長地打量他，特別是他的下半身，捏了一下某人挺翹的屁股，「看來某人現在很樂意為我解決了。」  
　　迪克想跳起來，不過他不夠熟悉步行輔助裝置，掙扎兩下都沒有調整好重心，又挺起身體坐回傑森身上。發現逃走不成，某人開始裝起傻來。  
　　「什麼？有嗎？剛才有誰說過這種話？」  
　　傑森笑而不語，迪克被他笑得渾身發毛，可是現在說什麼好像都不對勁。  
　　就在此時，他們看見島另一頭，小布丁號回應他們的船長哈莉·奎茵，表示已經出發而發射的信號彈，在天空開出鮮黃色的花朵。  
　　這下可糟了。  
　　該不該先跟傑森說，你可以喜歡我？還是就直接說我喜歡你。我喜歡你有點幼稚，還是說我愛你？這樣又太假了。他們不過是船長跟大副的關係。  
　　傑森看見他家笨蛋船長變幻莫測的臉，無聲地嘆氣，而後貼近迪克的耳朵，小聲說了一句。  
　　「我很高興能跟你死在一起。」  
　　迪克皺著眉頭想說話，就被傑森打斷。「閉嘴。還有我警告你，敢再幫我擋槍你就死定了。」  
　　傑森放開他，起身搜索小艇上還有什麼武器，開始做下一輪的戰鬥準備。  
　　迪克盯著他看了半天，決定把這句話當作告白。  
　　就這麼辦。

⚓  
　　　　  
　　「……接著我一炮打死貓女、哈莉·奎茵和企鵝，等他們的船開來，看見他們船長都死了，傷心地跪在地上嗚嗚哭泣，好可憐啊。」  
　　迪克穿著正式的船長禮服，雖然外套仍然不好好穿著披在身上，而且還坐在低矮拴小船的石墩上和小孩子們閒扯。  
　　那一炮的效果其實沒那麼大。  
　　若不是紅知更鳥號得到消息，趕來支援的話，他們就會死在那兒。  
　　「真的嗎？迪克哥哥？」  
　　「他們都哭了？」  
　　「跪在我們的港口邊嗎？」  
　　「對，就跪在我們的港口邊。」  
　　小孩子們齊聲讚嘆：「哇哦。」  
　　黑暗騎士號隨後趕到，附帶原本飛翔的格雷森號船員，和一艘新的蒸汽船。這是布魯斯慶祝迪克還活著的祝賀禮物，這艘船解決了他們最迫切的問題。要知道迪克沒存過什麼錢，那寶藏圖傳說又是假的，傑森本來已經做好要花個三到五年才能攥到錢買新船的最壞打算了。  
　　史東先生和小維克多被迪克拐上船，傑森一想到機械師包括原本存活下來船員們的薪水大概付不太出來，心情就糟糕。  
　　「別皺著眉頭。」迪克食指按壓他的眉心，「我知道你在煩惱什麼，我已經解決了。」  
　　「怎麼解決的？」  
　　迪克靠在傑森的耳邊小聲說：「提姆幫忙做了一個假的藏寶圖，我托他賣出去了。」  
　　這也是好辦法。  
　　迪克又說：「我以為你在煩別的。」  
　　「比如什麼？」  
　　「比如大副和船長要一起住的話，船長室會不會太擠。」  
　　傑森聽完，面無表情地盯著迪克看。  
　　「你嫌擠？」  
　　「你真的超沒幽默感欸，我是開玩笑的，開玩笑的懂嗎？我沒有嫌你胖的意思。」迪克越描越黑。  
　　「我不覺得擠。」  
　　「那你就沒問我覺得擠不擠？你根本不尊重你船長的感受！」  
　　「我一直都不尊重你的感受。」傑森向前一步，從迪克的船長外套口袋掏出一包糖果。  
　　沒收。  
　　「傑森！」  
　　「現在，立刻回船上去，檢查還有什麼東西沒帶。」  
　　迪克垂頭喪氣地回答：「是，傑森媽媽。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「專制、暴力，仗著我現在還打不過你……」  
　　迪克一邊碎碎念，一邊往船上走。

　　他不知道傑森看著他，以溫柔的目光目送他上船。那是他的船長，他將永遠守護的戀人。  
　　迪克還活蹦亂跳的活著真好。  
　　不過糖還是不還給他了，連下午茶的蛋糕也一併取消吧。傑森愉快的想。

END


End file.
